Family
by gimmelatte
Summary: Membina sebuah keluarga baru dengan orang yang sudah pernah gagal dalam rumah tangga bukanlah hal mudah. Akankah seorang Lee Jihoon mampu melewati semua rintangan di depannya dengan mulus? Dan akankah anak dari Kwon Soonyoung bisa menerima Jihoon sebagai ibu tiri mereka? A story of Soonhoon with slight Jicheol, Jeongcheol, Meanie, Verkwan. GS! AU!
1. Prolog

**Family**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Han Dawoon (OC)**

 **Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, drama, angst, romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), alur tidak susai, bahasa yang kasar.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah suamimu selalu memberimu uang?"

"Bahkan kita semua akan keluar malam ini."

"Baik-baiklah pada suamimu."

.

.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan semua ini, kenapa tidak di lakukan juga?!"

"Jeosonghaeyo, agasshi, akan ku bersihkan."

"Kau harusnya melakukan itu sedari tadi!"

.

.

"Daera, tidak baik jika kau memainkan ponsel lama-lama."

"Siapa ahjumma berani mengaturku? Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Apa Daera ada masalah di sekolah?"

"Aku akan senang kalau kau sedikit memberi perhatianmu kepada anak-anakku. Daera seperti ini mungkin karena lingkungan keluarga baru."

.

.

"Kau menikah lagi?"

"Sudah satu tahun."

"Bagaimanapun kau harus tetap menghubungiku, aku ini nenek Daera dan Daejin. Apakah istrimu yang sekarang sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?"

"Dia mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Daejin."

"Kau bisa memilih wanita lain, namun mengapa kau menikahi wanita yang sudah memiliki anak? Dan kalau kau menyatukannya dengan cucuku, maka keluargamu akan hancur."

.

.

"Kadang umma suka menangis sendiri, haraboji."

.

.

"Umma! Aku merindukan umma!"

"Umma juga merindukan kalian anak umma yang cantik ini."

"Umma, kembali lagi kerumah dan kembalilah bersama dengan appa."

.

.

"Apakah kau tidak malu dengan kelakuanmu dulu?"

"Umma, berhenti!"

"Dia meninggalkanmu karena sikapmu sendiri, Han Dawoon!"

"Umma, berhenti, kumohon!"

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui anak-anak, apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Bahkan kau dulu yang menyerahkan hak asuh anak kepadaku karena kau tidak ingin mengurus mereka."

"Dasar keparat!"

.

.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku, Nyonya Han?"

"Itu hanya uang!"

.

.

"Siapa pria kaya itu, Nyonya Han?"

"Kau ingin tahu saja urusanku."

"Aku bingung, kenapa pria itu mau membayar hutangmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

.

.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena kau adalah ibu dari anak-anakku."

.

.

"Kau yakin kalau dia tidak menemui istri lamanya?"

"Aku sangat yakin itu, umma."

.

.

"Daejin berulangtahun hari ini, siapkan makanan, kita akan rayakan dirumah."

.

.

"Akankah kau terus menyembunyikan ini dari kami, Jihoon-ah?"

"Appa, ku mohon jangan memberitahu ini pada umma."

.

.

"Maaf aku telat, apa Yojoon sudah makan? Kalau belum, mari kita makan bersama. Daera, Daejin-ya, mari makan."

"Anio, kami sudah kenyang."

.

.

"Mari kita berlibur."

.

.

"Appa ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada kalian."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenetar lagi Daejin akan masuk sekolah, begitu juga dengan Yojoon. Kalian akan satu sekolah nanti, tapi akan terasa aneh jika marga Yojoon dan kalian tidak sama, jadi maukah kalian menganggap Yojoon sebagai adik kalian?"

"Shireoyo!"

.

.

'Appa, tolong jemput Yojoon di kantor polisi. Tolong jangan sampai umma tahu.'

' _Kantor polisi?'_

.

.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dariku?"

"Apakah kau tidak peka dengan sikap anakmu? Dia itu anakmu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari dulu kalau Jihoon mempunyai banyak masalah?"

.

.

"Yeobo~"

"Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

"Ini acara makan malam dengan para kolegaku. Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau kau adalah istriku, dan jangan membuat kekacauan disana."

"Arraseo."

.

.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! TOLONG! SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

.

.

"Karena istrimu mengalami shock, itu akan berdampak namun tidak akan fatal."

.

.

"Appa! Aku bilang aku tidak ingin mempunyai adik selain Daejin!"

"Sayang, mengertilah."

.

.

"Kau beraninya memukul anakku?!"

.

.

"Daera-ya! Kau harusnya bisa lebih sopan kepada ummamu!"

"Shireo! Dia bukan ummaku."

.

.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah umma sementara waktu."

.

.

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilnya umma?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

.

.

"Umma!"

"Daera-ya, Daejin-ya."

"Bogoshippo!"

"Adik kecil bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

"Kehidupan memang pahit, namun kau bisa melewati masa – masa itu, aku bangga padamu."

.

.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian selama sisa hidupku."

TBC/END?

* * *

 _Haloooo~_

 _Ini ff apalagi sih-_- Oiya buat ff ini, gim terinspirasi dari jalan cerita keluarga Jaesoon di our gab soon. Genrenya pasaran ya? Emang kok(: Ini ada note ya, kenapa gim ngasih rated m? karena bakal ada bahasa kasarnya._

 _Gimana nih? Mau di lanjut gak? Gim tunggu reviewnya ya!_

 _Buat ff yang lain, masih progress ya, akan di lanjutkan seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya kalau banyak yang review~~_

 _Byeee~_


	2. Satu

**Family**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Han Dawoon (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, drama, angst, romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), alur tidak susai, bahasa yang kasar.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon mendorong trolley belanjanya yang berisikan penuh berbagai macam persediaan untuk di rumah. Wanita bertubuh mungil ini tersenyum saat ia mendengarkan cerita sang ibu tentang keadaan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan appa?"

"Appa mu akan pensiun lima bulan lagi, dan harapan kita satu-satunya hanyalah Chan."

"Aku akan lebih sering main ke rumah nanti." Jihoon tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana kabar bibi?"

"Bibimu setelah ikut tinggal dengan kami kabarnya semakin membaik, ya walau umma kadang suka di buat kesal olehnya."

"Bibi seorang yang periang, jadi biarkanlah, umma."

"Apakah suamimu selalu memberimu uang?"

"Bahkan keuangan rumah aku yang mengatur, umma."

"Aigoo~ Hidup anakku sungguh bahagia sekarang." Sang ibu mengelus punggung sang anak. Jihoon hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar itu.

"Umma, chamkaman." Jihoon berhenti tepat di depan deretan daging sapi lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus kemudian menaruhnya di trolley.

"Ini semua untuk siapa?"

"Untuk appa. Appa kan sangat menyukai daging sapi. Aku yakin appa akan lahap memakannya." Jihoon kembali menaruh tiga stryrofoam berisikan daging sapi ke dalam trolley.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Baik." Jihoon kembali mendorong trolley tersebut.

"Apakah suamimu sibuk?"

"Tidak, bahkan kita semua akan keluar hari ini."

"Baik-baiklah pada suamimu." Ny. Lee menepuk pundak sang anak pelan.

"Arraseo, umma." Jihoon mengeluarkan semua bahan masakan dan keperluan rumah dari dalam trolley.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Total semua 989.000 won." Jihoon mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya kepada penjaga kasir.

…

Soonyoung meraih ponselnya yang bergetar singkat akibat pesa masuk.

'Kartu kredit anda telah melakukan pembayaran senilai 989.000 won di king supermarket.'

Pria berumur 32 tahun itu melempar ponselnya kearah meja. Tangan kirinya menarik simpul dasinya agar longgar. Pria berambut hitam legam itu melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan mendapati sang ibu mertuanya dulu yang tengah duduk di bangku tunggu.

"Sajangnim, ibu mertua anda ingin bertemu." Ucap sang sekertaris yang tadi hendak mau memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Di luar saja, ommonim." Soonyoung langsung melagkahkan kakinya mendahului ibu dari istrinya dulu.

…

"Aku ingin menemui cucuku." Soonyoung langsung menurunkan posisi gelasnya. Ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk minum.

"Maaf ommonim, tapi sekarang masih belum bisa." Jawab Soonyoung singkat.

"Apa aku harus menunggu untuk bertemu dengan cucu-cucuku? Apa aku harus menahan rindu kepada cucu-cucuku? Bagaimanapun mereka tetap cucuku walau kau sudah berpisah dengan Dawoon."

"Maaf tapi masih belum bisa." Soonyoung mengeluarkan dompet kulit miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena aku sibuk, dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar, jadi ini ongkos untuk pulang. Pulanglah menggunakan taksi, kalau begitu permisi, annyeong." Soonyoung bergegas meninggalkan café tersebut. membiarkan ibu dari istrinya dulu duduk menahan tangis.

…

"Daera-ya, Daejin-ya! Keluarlah! Appa menunggu di depan." Teriak Jihoon kepada kedua puteri –tirinya yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Yojoon tunggu di mobil dengan appa, ne?"

"Eung." Yojoon mengangguk kemudian berlari keluar rumah menghampiri sang ayah.

"Bisakah ahjumma tidak berteriak di rumah? Memangnya ini hutan?" Daera membanting pintu kamarnya hingga Jihoon memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

"Kajja Daejin-ah!" Daera langsung berjalan keluar mengenggam tagan sang adik tanpa memperdulikan Jihoon yang sedang berusaha menahan air mata.

…

Soonyoung menggandeng kedua tangan puterinya memasuki pelataran restoran makanan yang cukup ramai. Senyum terus mengembang di wajah Daera dan Daejin. Jihoon hanya mengikuti langkah sang suami dengan Yojoon di gendongannya.

"Duduklah." Jihoon menurunkan puteranya dan menarik bangku kosong di sampingnya untuk sang putera duduki.

Jihoon hanya memperhatikan sang suami yang tengah berbicara dengan waitress yang sedang mencatat apa yang mereka pesan.

"Jihoon-ah, kau mau minum apa?"

"Samakan saja denganmu."

"Yojoon?"

"Samakan dengan umma." Kemudian anak laki-laki itu bermain kembali dengan mainan yang dibawanya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Jihoon langsung mengambil alih dan memanggangkan daging untuk di makan. Soonyoung meraih sumpit dan mencicipi hasil panggangan sang istri. Pria bermata sipit itu menatap lekat iris hitam Jihoon. Istrinya memang pandai dalam hal memasak.

"Otte?"

"Mashita. Cha~ Ayo makan." Soonyoung meraih potongan daging menggunakan sumpitnya dan menaruhnya pada piring Daera dan Daejin.

"Kau makan lah."

"Ah, ne."

"Yojoo, ayo makan, jangan bermain terus." Jihoon langsung menengok saat Soonyoung menyuruh puteranya untuk makan. Wanita berambut cokelat caramel itu langsung memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas.

"Simpan dulu mainanmu, dan makan." Lanjut Soonyoung. Jihoon langsung meraih mainan yang berada di tangan sang anak kemudian menaruhnya di bangku kosong yang berada di samping sang anak.

"Ayo makan." Jihoon langsung menaruh potongan daging di piring sang anak dan Yojoon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu pasti dia akan kena marah." Ujar Daera pelan dan menatap sinis Yojoon yang tengah melahap makanan.

…

Jihoon menggendong Yojoon di depan, dan Daejin di punggungnya. Wanita bertubuh mungil ini sudah biasa melakukan hal ini, jadi tak heran kalau ia kuat-kuat saja. Ia memasuki kamar Daera dan Daejin, mengikuti Soonyoung yang menggendong Daera.

"Yeobo, bantu aku." Kemudian Soonyoung bergegas menghampiri sang istri dan mengangkat tubuh Daejin kemudian menidurkannya di atas kasur nyamannya.

"Bawa Yojoong ke kamar, dan kau beristirahatlah, aku akan ke ruanganku."

"Kau mau apa? Nanti aku buatkan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot sayang, ini sudah malam juga, dan kau juga butuh istirahat." Soonyoung tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Jihoon pun ikut tersenyum.

"Jaljjayo." Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepala Yojoon dan Jihoon bergantian.

"Kau tidur saja, arra?" Jihoon hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Soonyoung keluar dari kamar puterinya.

Bukan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai atas, pria yang sudah berkepala tiga itu malah menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil air di botol. Sejenak Soonyoung teringat dengan pemberitahuan pemakaian kartu kredit saat melihat lemari pendingin yang tertata rapi bahan masakan. Namun menurut perkiraannya, membeli sayuran tidak semahal itu harganya.

Pria bermata sipit itu mengendikkan bahunya kemudian meraih gelas dan menuangkan air lalu meminumnya. Soonyoung menaruh botol itu kemali ke tempat semula kemudian menutup lemari pendingin. Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum saat melihat keadaan dapur yang rapih, dan hal ini sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Kedua iris hitam itu melirik laci yang sering di gunakan sang istri untuk menaruh buku kecil hasil catatan keuangan.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan laci itu kemudian mengambil buku kecil berwarna biru yang rapih. Soonyoung langsung menarik tali pembatas berwarna putih dan langsung terbuka halaman terbaru. Kedua mata sipit itu membulat saat melihat struk belanja yang tertera yang bertuliskan 'Sayur ibu, buah-buahan ibu, dan daging sapi ibu'.

Soonyoung langsung memasukkan buku tersebut kemudian menutup lacinya kembali saat mendengar suara seretan sandal menuju dapur.

"Oppa." Soonyoung langsung membalikkan badannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia tahu sang adik yang datang.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminjam uang." Jinsi mengadahkan tangannya.

"Bukankah gajimu di maskapai penerbangan itu lebih besar dari yang aku berikan setiap bulannya?"

"Uangku sudah menipis." Mata sipit itu membulat memohon dan hal itu berhasil membuat Soonyoung mendecih.

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang 5000 won.

"Gunakan dengan baik."

"Arrayo, kau memang yang terbaik! Jaljja oppa!" Soonyoung tersenyum miring melihat tingkah sang adik yang sangat susah di tebak itu. Pria bertubuh berisi itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju ruang kerjanya.

…

Jihoon duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur sang anak. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat wajah polos yang hampir mirip dengannya itu terlihat tidur dengan tenang. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes begitu saja. Terselip rasa sedih saat ia kembali mengingat sesuatu yang membuat Yojoon menjadi pemurung.

-FLASHBACK-

"Daejin-ya, umma akan mengantarkanmu sampai tempat penjemputan." Jihoon mengenggam tangan puterinya, namun langsung di lepas oleh gadis berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Aku tidak mau di antar oleh, ahjumma." Daejin berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat penjemputan. Jihoon yang melihat itu langsung menggendong Yojoon yang mengenakan seragam sekolah juga.

"Daejin-ya tunggu!" Jihoon langsung mengejar sang anak dengan Yojoon dalam pelukannya.

"Shireo!" Daejin berbalik dan berteriak dan hal itu membuat Yojoon langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jihoon.

"Kau tenang, sayang." Jihoon langsung mengelus pundak sang anak dengan sayang. Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yojoon.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Daejin yang tengah menunggu mobil jemputan sekolahnya datang. Di sana sudah banyak ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggu, dan tak lama mobil jemputan sekolah Daejin datang.

"Belajarlah yang rajin." Daejin menghempaskan tangan Jihoon saat sang umma ingin mengelus surai hitam itu. Jihoon langsung tersenyum walau itu palsu. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu langsung menurunkan Yojoon dari gendongannya saat mobil Daejin sudah menjauh.

Anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Daejin itu menoleh kearah ibu-ibu yang berlalu sambil berbisik-bisik dan menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan kasihan dan meremehkan. Yojoon memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Ia tahu sang ibu sudah melewati banyak waktu yang berat.

"Umma, jaga diri umma, jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan membuat umma bahagia." Jihoon terperangah. Bagaimana bisa anak umur 5 tahun mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu? Wanita bertubuh mungil ini tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam sang anak dengan sayang.

"Umma akan berusaha untuk menunggu itu." Jihoon tersenyum di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Umma aku ingin sesuatu?" Jihoon langsung menyeka air matanya yang mengalir menggunakan baju lengan panjang yang ia gunakan.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Daejin." Sang ibu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat. Keinginan Yojoon kali ini membuatnya hilang akal seketika.

"Nanti umma akan bicarakan dengan appa, jadi bersabar ne?"

"Eung." Yojoon mengangguk antusias kemudian tersenyum lebar membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum. Tak lama mobil jemputan Yojoon datang.

"Annyeonghasseo, omonim, Yojoon-ah~"

"Nado annyeong, ssaem." Yojoon membungkuk hormat kepada sang guru yang turun dari mobil.

"Kau belajar yang rajin, ne?" Jihoon mengelus surai cokelat sang anak dan di balas anggukkan oleh sang anak.

"Aku akan belajar dengan rajin, umma." Sang guru meniru suara anak kecil untu membalas pertanyaan Jihoon dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yojoon tertawa.

"Kajja, Yojoon-ah!"

"Umma, annyeong~" ucap Yojoon dan sang guru bersamaan, kemudian mereka memasuki mobil lalu bergegas menuju sekolah Yojoon.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Umma menyayangimu, sangat." Jihoon menangis saat tangannya menggenggam tangan hangat sang anak.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemani umma di segala hal. Maafkan umma telah membuatmu seperti ini, Yojoonie." Jihoon mengecup tangan kecil itu. Ia tahu apa yang di rasakan Yojoon. Keduanya telah melewati masa kelam bersama dengan mantan suaminya dulu.

"Tuhan, terimakasih sudah mau menitipkan bintang kecil kepadaku untuk menemaniku." Ia menatap langit-langit kamar sang anak. Memiliki Yojoon merupakan kado terindah dalam hidupnya dan ia tak akan pernah lupa itu walau kenyataannya, ia membenci ayah kandung dari anaknya.

…

Dawoon menegak kaleng bir ketiganya. Sungguh moodnya hilang padahal ia belum bekerja sama sekali. Wanita bertubuh bagus itu melepaskan higheels putihnya ke sembarang arah. Ia hampir berada di bawah pengaruh alcohol kalau seseorang tidak memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa kau masih ada disana? Cepatlah bekerja dan bayar hutang-hutangmu!" Wanita paruh baya pemilik tempat karaoke itu meneriaki Dawoon yang hendak menegak kaleng bir terakhirnya.

"Arraseo!" Dawoon balas berteriak. Wanita yang mengenakan rok mini yang agak ketat dengan baju Sabrina itu meraih heels putihnya kemudian berjalan memasuki gang menuju tempatnya bekerja.

"Ruang 3." Ujar sang pemilik karaoke saat Dawoon memasuki ruang tunggu.

"Arrayo!" Dawoon membentak sang pemilik karaoke setengah sadar.

"Cih, wanita tak tahu di untung." Wanita pemilik karaoke itu menatap remeh Dawoon yang berjalan menuju ruang 3.

…

Dawoon membanting pintu pagar rumahnya dan langsung melempar heelsnya ke segala arah. Langkah berantakkannya sudah ketara sekali kalau ia sedang mabuk. Jari lentik itu meraih knop pintu rumahnya, membukanya, menutupnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari pintu utama.

Sang ibu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kapan sikap sang anak akan berubah? Pertanyaan itu terus saja ada di benak sang ibu.

"Aigoo~ Anak berandal satu ini." Sang ibu kembali memasuki kamar mandi dan mengambil segayung air kemudian membawanya ke kamar Dawoon. Ny. Kim –ibu Dawoon memasuki kamar anaknya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya menggeleng melihat sang anak yang tidur dengan sembarang.

Ny. Kim mensejajarkan tangannya yang memegang gayung berisikan air itu tepat di atas wajah Dawoon kemudian menyiram wajah sang anak dengan santai.

"Ah, ummaaaa!" Dawoon langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan terbatuk saat air itu memasuki hidungnya.

"Jangan tidur, cepat bantu umma."

"Shireoyo!" Dawoon kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan selanjutnya, Ny. Kim menendang kaki sang anak hingga Dawoon kembali bangun.

"Arraso, arraso, arrayo!" Dawoon langsung bangkit meraih sweater dan celana trainingnya.

"Umma keluar dulu, aku mau ganti baju." Dawoon mendorong pundak sang ibu agar keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar anak brandal!" Ny. Kim memaki sang anak yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Dawoon berjalan malas menaiki tanjakan di depan rumahnya. Ia berjalan terburu-buru saat melihat bangku kosong kemudian duduk di sana dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan kepala tertunduk. Menyadari tidak ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Ny. Kim membalikkan badannya. Ia menggeleng saat melihat anaknya yang tengah asik tidur dengan posisi duduk. Wanita berumur 56 tahun itu berjalan menuruni tanjakan dan langsung menarik tangan sang anak.

"Yak umma!" Dawoon langsung melepaskan tangan sang ibu yang mencengramnya dengan kuat.

"Kau ini, bukannya membantu tapi malah tidur." Ny. Kim memukul kepala Dawoon menggunakan buku kecil yang berada di tangannya.

"Arrayoooo!" Dawoon melotot kearah sang ibu saat sang ibu berbalik dan kembali berjalan menaiki tanjakan yang cukup curam.

…

Jihoon berjalan memasuki pelataran apartment yang cukup besar ini dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan tas berisikan makanan yang sudah matang. Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan kemudian masuk kedalam lift yang kosong. Jarinya menekan tombol 4 pada deretan tombol yang tertera. Tak berselang lama, pintu lit berdenting kemudian terbuka.

Jihoon langsung berbelok kearah kanan kemudian menekan password apartment orangtuanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, Jihoon-ah! Wasseoyo~" Ucap sang bibi.

"Ah, bibi, annyeong."

"Aish kau. Seperti dengan siapa saja. Eit tunggu, itu apa di tanganmu?"

"Umma ada?"

"Umma mu di kamar. Sini-sini biar bibi bantu." Sang bibi menghampiri Jihoon kemudian mengambil alih tas-tas tersebut.

"Temui umma mu." Jihoon hanya mengangguk singkat dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar sang ibu.

Jihoon mengetuknya pelan kemudian menurunkan knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Umma."

"Oh, Jihoon-ah, wasseoyo." Ny. Lee langsung mendudukan tubuhnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Umma, kau baik-baik saja?" dan Ny. Lee mengangguk setelahnya.

"Ibumu tidak baik-baik saja, dia baru bertengkar dengan ayahmu. Sebaiknya kau ajak dia makan, Ji." Sahut Dahee dari ambang pintu.

"Lee Dahee!"

"Apa aku salah bicara? Memang benar kan kau habis bertengkar dengan suamimu itu?"

"Bibi, sudahlah."

"Arraseo." Jihoon menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Akan umma jelaskan, kau makan dulu." Ny. Lee menepuk pundak sang anak kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Jihoon hanya mengikuti langkah sang ibu menuju ruang makan.

Ny. Lee meraih dua mangkuk kecil kemudian menyendokkan nasi kedalamnya lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Ny. Lee meraih empat mangkuk berukuran sedang kemudian memasukkan sup tauge pada dua mangkuk dan kimchi pada dua mangkuk lainnya.

"Umma, chan kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia sedang ke perpustakaan untuk belajar. Bulan depan ia akan ikut ujian menjadi pegawai negeri."

"Dia itu sudah pintar, mengapa harus belajar lagi? Aish anak itu." Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chan ingin lulus 200% katanya," dan selanjutnya di hadiahi kikikkan oleh Jihoon.

"Bahkan 100% saja sudah cukup untuknya."

"Ia sendiri yang bilang seperti itu kepada umma."

"Aku merindukannya. Belakangan ini ia sibuk dengan belajarnya."

"Baguslah kalau ia sibuk dengan belajarnya, itu akan membuat besar lagi peluangnya untuk menjadi seorang pegawai negeri." Ujar sang ibu kemudian di lanjutkan dengan anggukkan Jihoon.

"Tak terasa, appa akan pensiun lima bulan lagi." Jihoon langsung terdiam. Ia teringat pernyataan sang bibi.

"Umma." Ny. Lee hanya menyahut. Kemudian wanita berumur 57 tahun itu menaruh mangkuk yang ia bawa tadi di meja makan.

"Umma bertengkar dengan appa?" lanju Jihoon.

"Seperti yang bibimu katakan."

"Astaga kalian, kenapa bertengkar lagi?" Ny. Kim kemudian duduk di hadapan sang anak lalu menggenggam tangan sang anak.

"Appamu tidak menginginkan Chan menjadi pegawai negeri, ayahmu itu malah menginginkan Chan menjadi seorang sekertaris perusahaan saja." Jihoon menggeleng saat ny. Lee menceritakan itu semua.

"Mau pekerjaannya apapun itu, tetap harus keinginan Chan juga kan?"

"Kau tahukan, sedari dulu Chan selalu bertekat untuk menjadi pegawai negeri? Maka dari itu umma sangat mendukungnya tetapi ayahmu tidak." Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula menunggu hasil ujian pegawai negeri juga tidak lama, bukan? Hanya membutuhkan waktu dua sampai tiga minggu seperti ibu dulu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, Seokmin jadi di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang?"

"Tidak, ia membatalkan itu, dan memilih untuk menetap di Daegu bersama dengan Jisoo dan Seokji."

"Keluarga kecil itu memang."

"Dia bilang sedang sibuk untuk mengurus pindah ke Daegu karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter hospitalize."

"Aku bingung kenapa dia memilih mengambil hospitalize dulu."

"Dia melakukan itu juga untuk Jisoo. Dahulukan mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama, adik mu sebagai dokter ahli bedah dan penyakit dalam, Jisoo sebagai psikiater dan dokter forensik."

"Tapi Jisoo harus pindah ke Daegu begitu saja dan hal itu membuat Seokmin terkatung-katung melakukan perjalanan Seoul – Daegu." Lanjut Jihoon kemudian dilanjutkan tawa dari keduanya.

"Asik sekali membicarakan aku."

"Dan juga aku." Jihoon dan Ny. Lee membulatkan mata dengan kompak saat dua sejoli yang ia bicarakan ada di belakang mereka.

"Aish! Kalian benar-benar mengagetkan kami." Ny. Lee bangkit lalu memukul lengan adik dari Lee Jihoon ini.

"Mian umma." Ujar Seokmin.

"Ada bel di depan, kenapa tidak menekan?"

"Buat apa aku menekan bel kalau aku tahu password rumah?" ujar Seokmin.

"Minimal ketuk pintu atau mengatakan 'Umma, kami datang' apa susahnya untuk melakukan itu?" Jihoon menunjuk sang adik menggunakan sumpit yang berada di tangannya.

"Mian." Ujar Seokmin dan Jisoo kompak.

"Seokji dimana?"

"Dia sekolah, umma." Ujar Jisoo.

"Umma merindukannya."

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah, bawa ia kesini."

"Baiklah, lagipula besok aku masih cuti." Ujar Jisoo dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Aigoo~ Yeppo~" Ujar Ny. Lee dan hal itu membuat dua kaka beradik yang melihatnya hanya memutar bolamata jengah.

"Unni, kau sedang makan?"

"Ne, Jisoo-ya, mari makan."

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak unni makan bersama dengan apa yang aku bawa." Jisoo mengangkat box pizza dan plastic spaghetti di tangan kirinya.

"Umma, ayo makan." Ujar Seokmin.

"Panggilkan bibimu, dia ada di kamar Chan." Seokmin langsung memutar badannya menuju kamar sang adik. Tangan kekar itu menurunkan knop pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Imo, mari makan bersama, pesta pizza!" Ujar Seokmin riang. Sang bibi yang mendengar kata pizza langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas keluar kamar menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kau cepat sekali dalam urusan makanan, Dahee-ya." Ledek Ny. Lee.

"Ayo, imo, mari kita makan." Tawar Jisoo kepada sang bibi.

"Ya, ppali, ppali." Ujar Dahee dengan semangat. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung berjalan menuju meja yang sudah ramai.

…

Jihoon menghampiri sang anak yang tengah menunggunya di ayunan taman bermain yang letaknya masih berada di dalam sekolahnya.

"Yojoon-ah!"

"Umma!" Yojoon langsung turun dari ayunan dan berlari menghampiri sang ibu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tak apa, umma." Yojoon tersenyum meyakinkan sang ibu dan Jihoon tersenyum juga.

"Mau pizza?"

"Mauuu!" ujar Yojoon antusias. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan kecil sang anak dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Saat umma menjemputmu pada waktu itu, umma melihat restoran pizza dekat-dekat sini." Jihoon melihat-lihat deretan toko yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Umma, itu disana!"

"Cha kajja Yojoon-ah!" Jihoon langsung menggendong sang anak kemudian berlari menuju penyebrangan jalan di depan halte.

"Ummaaa!" Yojoon memeluk leher sang ibu dengan erat. Tawanya terdengar nyaring di telinga Jihoon dan mendengar itu, Jihoon merasakan senang berkali-kali lipat. Kedua ibu dan anak itu menyebrang, lalu memasuki gerai pizza.

"Yojoon mau pizza apa?"

"Cheese pizza, juseyo." Yojoon tersenyum kearah kasir yang melayani mereka.

"Satu cheese pizzanya ukuran apa?"

"Yang medium saja."

"Ada lagi?"

"Beef pizzanya dua, ukuran medium juga."

"Cheese pizza satu ukuran medium, beef pizza satu ukuran medium." Ujar kasir itu mengulangi pesanan Jihoon.

"Semua jadi 120.000 won." Jihoon menyerahkan kartu kreditnya untuk pembayaran.

"Di tunggu ya."

"Ne." ujar Yojoon. Jihoon mengelus surai sang anak. Sikap Jihoon yang sopan menurun pada anaknya.

…

Soonyoung menaruh ballpoint nya saat layar ponselnya menyala. Ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan membuka passwordnya.

'1 Unread Message'

Soonyoung langsung menyentuh amplop pada layar datar ponsel pintarnya.

''Kartu kredit anda telah melakukan pembayaran senilai 120.000 won di Domino's pizza'

Soonyoung langsung mengurut kepalanya yang terasa pening.

 _'Apa lagi ini, Ji?'_ batin Soonyoung.

TBC

* * *

 _Hallo~~_

 _Gim back nih, wkwk. Gimana ffnya? Lanjut gak?_ _Makasih banget ya buat kalian yang mau baca dan ninggalin jejak kalian di ff gaje ini. Mungkin buat kedepannya, gim bakal jarang update dikarenakan sudah masuk sekolah dan tugas sudah mulai menumpuk dan menghantui pikiran gim._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak biar gim makin semangat buat lanjutin dan kelarin ff nya, yaaa~_

 _Sekali lagi gim ucapin terimakasih udah mau ninggalin jejak di ff gaje ini._

 _Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _Byeee~_


	3. Dua

**Family**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Han Dawoon (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, drama, angst, romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), alur tidak susai, bahasa yang kasar.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma."

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukan appa." Jihoon terdiam mendengar perkataan sang anak. Ia tahu sang anak merindukan mantan suaminya itu.

"Appa mu sedang sibuk, sayang."

"Aku merindukan Seungcheol appa." Jihoon benar-benar mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat.

"Kalau kau sudah libur akan umma antarkan untuk bertemu dengan appa." Ujar Jihoon. Ia mengecup pipi sang anak yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Jihoon berbelok dan langsung menurunkan Yojoon dari gendongannya.

"Tolong bukakan pintu untuk umma." Yojoon mengangguk kemudian membukakan pintu. Anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu langsung berlari memasuki pelataran rumah. Ia langsung menarik knop pintu dan langsung memasuki rumah. Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jihoon melihat rak sepatu yang masih kosong. Tandanya Daera dan Daejin belum pulang. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung berbelok menuju dapur.

"Yojoon-ah, ayo makan pizzamu." Teriak Jihoon dari dapur.

"Membeli pizza tapi menelantarkan semua pekerjaan, istri macam apa kau itu?" Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat.

"Aku juga membelikannya untukmu, mari makan." Jihoon menaruh sekotak beef pizza berukuran medium tepat di depan Jinsi.

"Aku tak sudi memakan ini." Jinsi mendorong kotak pizza itu dengan wajah angkuhnya. Jihoon hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan siang?"

"Aku makan siang di luar saja, tak sudi memakan masakan mu itu." Jihoon kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan keluar, jangan macam-macam di rumah kakak ku, kalau sampai ada yang hilang, akan ku laporkan kau ke kantor polisi." Ucap Jinsi sarkastik. Jihoon hanya mengangguk lemah.

Meanwhile,

Yoojoon menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sang bibi memarahi Jihoon. Anak laki-laki itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

 _'Tenang saja umma, aku akan membahagiakanmu nanti,'_ batin anak berumur 5 tahun itu.

Yojoon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur saat sang bibi sudah berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Ummaaa~"

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Pizza?"

"Kau duduk lah dan makan pizzanya." Jihoon menarik salah satu bangku dan membukakan sekotak cheese pizza. "Habiskan, umma akan beres-beres rumah."

"Umma makanlah dengan ku, kalau sudah selesai makan, nanti aku akan membantu." Ujar Yojoon dengan senyumnya. Jihoon tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Arraso~" Jihoon menarik bangku tepat di depan sang anak. Yojoon mengambilkan satu pizza dan memberikannya kepada sang ibu.

"Ayo dimakan, umma~" Jihoon tersenyum, kemudian meraih pizza yang di berikan anaknya.

…

Dawoon berdiri bersandar tepat di depan pagar sekolah anaknya. Hari ini ia akan menjemput Daera dan Daejin –tanpa sepengetahuan mantan suaminya. Banyak anak yang lalu-lalang keluar pagar, namun ia tak menemukan Daera, hingga…

"Umma." Daera menepuk pundak sang ibu, dan membuat ibunya terhenyak.

"Aigoo! Bisa kalau tidak mengagetkan?"

"Hehehe, mian." Daera tersenyum lebar dan hal itu membuat Dawoon tertawa.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Makan, aku lapar." Daera menatap Dawoon dengan memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi jemput Daejin dulu." Ujar Dawoon sembari merangkul pundak sang anak yang sudah kelas 4 sekolah dasar.

…

Dawoon menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dengan erat. Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri mall yang cukup ramai.

"Kau ingin beli apa, Daejin-ah?"

"Aku ingin mainan dan boneka beruang yang besar." Ujar Daejin sembari menggambarkan betapa besarnya boneka yang ia inginkan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dawoon dan Daera yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah, mari kita beli~" Dawoon kembali menggenggam erat kedua tangan puterinya dan berlari bersama menuju toko mainan.

Mata Daejin membulat saat ia melihat boneka beruang yang ia inginkan. Tangan kanannya menarik Dawoon untuk melihat boneka tersebut.

"Umma, itu, itu!" tunjuk Daejin kearah boneka beruang tersebut.

"Kau mau yang itu?" Daejin mengangguk mantap setelahnya. "Kemas boneka itu untuk puteriku." Ujar Dawoon kepada pegawai toko.

"Daera, beli lah yang kamu inginkan." Daera hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan menuju deretan boneka berukuran sedang. Mata sipit itu menangkap boneka stitch berukuran sedang dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Umma~" Daera berjalan kearah sang ibu sembari memeluk boneka yang ia inginkan.

"Cuma satu? Beli lah yang lain."

"Kajja, unni-ya~" Daejin menarik tangan sang kakak, kemudian berjalan menyusuri deretan mainan anak-anak.

"Kau ingat, aku ini sudah besar, tak mungkin membeli ini, Daejinie." Daejin hanya menyengir melihat sang kakak.

"Unni, bando itu cantik!" Daejin menunjuk bando dengan hiasan berbagai macam hiasan. Anak berumur 5 tahun itu langsung menarik sang kakak mendekati deretan bando. Tangan kecilnya ia arahkan untuk mengambil bando dengan hiasan kuping Minnie Mouse dan tanduk rusa.

"Ini untuk unni," anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun itu memberikan bando dengan hiasa kuping Minnie Mouse kepada sang kakak. "Dan ini untukku." Lanjutnya sembari memakai bando berhiaskan tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ Yeppo~" Dawoon menghampiri keduanya yang tengah memakai bando.

"Umma aku mau bando, tak apa kan?" tanya Daejin.

"Beli lah yang kalian inginkan, sayang." Dawoon mengelus kedua surai hitam sang anak dengan sayang.

…

"JIHOON-AH!" Wanita bertubuh mungil yang baru keluar dari kamar sang putera langsung terhenyak saat adik iparnya meneriaki namanya. Dengan langkah terburu, ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jinsi.

"Ada apa, agasshi?"

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan semua ini, kenapa tidak di lakukan juga?!"

"Jeosonghaeyo, agasshi, akan ku bersihkan."

"Kau harusnya melakukan itu sedari tadi!"

"Jeosonghaeyo." Jihoon tertunduk.

"Aku jadi semakin malas melihat muka sok polosmu itu." Jinsi menyenggol badan Jihoon dengan sengaja, hingga wanita bertubuh mungil itu terdorong ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya untuk menetralisir emosi dan menahan tangisnya. Ia sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti ini, namun wanita tetaplah wanita, sekali di sakiti, ia akan menangis. Wanita bermata sipit itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai membereskan kamar sang adik ipar dengan hati-hati.

"Kami pulang!" Teriak Daera dan Daejin. Jihoon yang mendengar itu langsung membersihkan kamar Jinsi dengan cepat. Wanita betubuh mungil itu langsung keluar dari kamar dan berlari kecil menuju lantai bawah.

"Oh, wasseoyo~" Daera dan Daejin hanya menatap Jihoon dengan sinis, sedangkan Jihoon masih memberikan senyum tulusnya. Kedua puteri suaminya itu langsung berjalan memasuki kamar mereka tanpa memperdulikan Jihoon yang tengah meremat kain yang ia bawa.

Ia menoleh kearah dapur yang masih tergeletak dua kotak pizza berukuran medium. Wanita bermata sipit ini langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan mengambil satu kotak pizza, kemudian membawanya menuju kamar puterinya. Jihoon mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu pelan, kemudian membukanya.

"Aku membelikan kalian pizza." Jihoon menaruh pizza tepat diatas meja belajar Daera. Anak perempuan berumur 9 tahun itu hanya mendecih pelan tanpa memperhatikan wajah Jihoon.

"Singkirkan itu, sebaiknya kau masakan bulgogi untuk kita, ahjumma." Ujar Daera sarkastik. Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian meraih kotak pizza itu dan berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan apa yang di inginkan oleh Daera.

…

Hansol menggeram rendah saat suara pertengkaran sang kakak dengan ibunya kembali terdengar. Bagaimana orang bisa tahan berada di sini, jika mereka selalu bertengkar sepanjang hari akibat kelakuan sang kakak.

 _'Pantas saja Jihoon nunna memilih untuk bercerai dengannya,'_ batin Hansol. Sungguh ia tidak kuat di sini. Pemuda berumur 28 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju ke tempat pertengkaran berlangsung.

"Umma, hyung! Bisakah kalian menghentikan semua ini?! Bisakah ibu berhenti menyalahkan hyung, dan kau hyung, bisa kah kau berhenti dengan semua sikapmu selama ini?! Pantas saja kalau Jihoon nuna tidak betah denganmu." Hansol menatap sang kakak dengan sinis. Seungcheol yang mendengar itu terdiam menahan emosinya. Pria berumur 33 tahun itu paling tidak suka kalau urusannya di ikut campur oleh orang lain.

"Kau diam saja bisa?! Ini masalahku dengan ibu, bukan denganmu!" Seungcheol menunjuk sang adik dengan tatapan bengisnya.

"Berhentilah dengan semua kebiasaan burukmu itu, Hyung! Kau tahu, appa sudah tidak ada, yang mencari uang memangnya kau? Yang mencari uang itu aku, jadi lebih baik kau diam dan renungkan perbuatanmu!" Seungcheol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dengan kasar. Ny. Nam –ibunda Seungcheol dan Hansol hanya bisa menangis.

"Umma, lebih baik umma istirahat saja." Hansol berjalan memasuki kamarnya kemudian mengambil tas dan stetoskop miliknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Seungcheol menatap tidak suka kearah sang adik.

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana? Keluyuran tidak jelas sepertimu atau mencari uang?" Seungcheol mendecih pelan. Hansol langsung meraih jas putih miliknya dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah yang panas setiap harinya.

…

"Hansol uisanim." Yang di panggil hanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapatkan sang kekasih yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Formal sekali, hmm?"

"Kita sedang bekerja, pabboya." Seungkwan mencubit pinggang Hansol dan di hadiahi ringisan dari pemuda blasteran tersebut.

"Kau sedang tidak ada praktek?"

"Sudah selesai, baru saja, makanya aku menghampirimu."

"Kali ini kasusnya apa?"

"Broken home." Hansol hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi perkataan sang kekasih yang merupakan satu-satunya psikolog di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanmu? Aku merindukannya."

"Yojoon?" Seungkwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku belum bertemunya lagi setelah tiga bulan lalu."

"Pasti Jihoon unni sudah bahagia dengan suaminya yang sekarang." Seungkwan menerka-nerka keadaan unni tersayangnya tersebut.

"Pasti." Jawab Hansol mantap.

"Aku mau ke ruanganmu~"

"Cha, kajja~" Hansol jalan terlebih dahulu, mendahului sang kekasih.

…

"Aku merindukan Yojoon, Seok-ah." Seokmin mengelus surai sang istri yang berada di pahanya.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Seokji pasti merndukannya juga."

"Kapan kita bisa main kesana?"

"Kita harus bertanya terlebih dahulu, kau kan juga tahu kalau suami barunya itu orang yang sangat sibuk."

"Arra, lebih sibuk daripada kita yang seorang dokter hospitalize." Jisoo menatap pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Apa kita menelpon Jihoon untuk ke sini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, sayang. Jihoon nunna pasti repot mengurusi ketiga anaknya."

"Apa kita bertemu saja?" tanya Jisoo

"Coba saja kau telepon dulu."

"Kau kan adiknya, harusnya kau yang menelponnya."

"Kau kan kakak ipar yang sangat dekat dengannya, sebaiknya kau saja."

"Kau!"

"Kau sayang~"

"Kau!" Jisoo berteriak sebal membuat Seokmin ciut.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Seokmin langsung mearih ponsel miliknya dan mendial nomor sang kakak.

"Yeoboseo, nunna." Seokmin langsung meloadspeaker teleponnya saat Jisoo menyuruhnya.

 _"Ne, ada apa menelpon?"_

"Nunna sedang sibuk tidak?"

 _"Aku sedang memasak makan siang untuk anak-anak, memangnya ada apa?"_

"Ah, kau sibuk ternyata."

 _"Wae?"_

"Jisoo merindukan Yojoon sepertinya."

 _"Ah, aku kira ada apa, mainlah kemari kalau begitu."_

"Kalau aku kesana, aku tidak enak dengan suami mu, nunn. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, ingin bertemu dimana?"_

"Hari ini bisa?" Jisoo langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

 _"Bisa, tapi sehabis aku memasak, tak apa kan unni?"_

"Gwaenchana, sayang, lagipula aku harus menjemput Seokji juga. Bertemu di Gwanghwamun saja, tidak jauh dari rumahmu juga kan?"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu."_

"Yasudah, kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dulu."

 _"Ne, unni."_ Jisoo langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Jihoon orang yang rajin ya."

"Dia tidak bisa diam kalau urusan mengurus keluarga." Ujar Seokmin.

"Untung Jihoon sudah menikah lagi, dengan pria yang lebih baik tentunya."

"Aku yakin, kalau nunnaku itu tidak akan gagal lagi." Seokmin tersenyum mantap dan Jisoo mengaminkan ucapan Seokmin.

…

Wonwoo tersenyum hangat melihat kedua orang yang ia sayang tengah bercanda. Sang puteri sedang asik berceloteh ria dengan sang suami yang dengan antusias mendengar semuanya. Terik mata hari di Gwanghwamun juga tidak menyulutkan kesenangan sepasang ayah anak itu.

"Umma!" teriakan nyaring sang anak membuat Wonwoo tersadar.

"Apa kyeong sayang?"

"Aku ingin eskrim boleh?"

"Tanya pada appamu."

"Appa bilang suruh bertanya dengan umma." Mingyu mengangguk saat Wonwoo memberi tatapan bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ayeaaay! Appa mari ke kedai eskrim, kita beli eskrim!" teriak Minkyeong dengan senang. Anak berumur 7 tahun itu menarik tangan sang ayah untuk ke kedai eskrim terdekat.

"Baiklah, Tuan putri~" Mingyu langsung berjalan mengikuti pergerakan kaki sang anak.

"Umma ditinggal?" Wonwoo berujar dengan nada merajuk kepada kedua orang di depannya. Mingyu dan Minkyeong bertukar tatap sebelum keduanya berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang pura-pura merajuk.

"Umma, kajja!" ujar Minkyeong dan Mingyu bersamaan. Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Minkyeong dan Mingyu menggenggam tangan kiri Minkyeong.

…

Jihoon berjalan di bawah teriknya sinar matahari dengan menggenggam tangan Yojoon dengan erat. Melihat wajah Yojoon yang senang, Jihoon juga ikut merasakan senang. Prinsipnya, jika Yojoon senang, maka dirinya juga akan senang.

"Umma, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kau merindukan Seokji tidak?"

"Eung!" Ujar Yojoon sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan Seokji, apa au senang?"

"Jinjja?" Yojoon membulatkan matanya.

"Ne, sebentar lagi." Ujar Jihoon. Mereka memasuki café dan mencari tempat kosong untuk menunggu sang adik. Jihoon merogoh saku jaketnya saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Jisoo ahjumma." Yojoon tersenyum senang.

"Ne, Jisooya?"

"Aku di dalam camino café, tidak jauh dari halte subway kok."

"Ya, aku tunggu."

"Mereka dimana, umma?"

"Sedang perjalan kesini, katanya sudah dekat." Jihoon melihat keluar café, dan mata sipit itu mebulat saat ia melihat mobil sang adik terparkir.

"Itu dia!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya saat Jisoo berhasil melihatnya dari luar.

"Seokjiiii!" Yojoon turun dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar menghampiri sang sepupu. Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf membuat nunna menunggu lama." Seokmin duduk tepat di sebelah sang istri.

"Ah tidak apa, lagipula kita juga baru sampai, ya, Joon?" Yojoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang sibuk bermain dengan mainan yang Seokji bawa.

"Kalian naik apa kesini?"

"Kita naik bus, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa menyetir, Seok-ah." Jihoon mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja?" kini Jisoo yang angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin menghemat saja." Jisoo tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Sikap Jihoon memang tidak pernah berubah. Walau sudah menjadi istri dari seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal, ia tetap saja berhemat seperti dulu.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sudah, kok." Jawab Seokmin.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian makan siang." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan street food saja? Aku jadi ingin."

"Jangan-jangan kau mengidam, Jisoo-ya?" selidik Jihoon.

"Ah, anio!" Jisoo menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Jangan bohong denganku, aku paling tidak bisa di bohongi dengan siapapun." Jihoon menatap iris cokelat Jisoo dalam.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Ji." Jisoo mencebikkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Seokmin terkikik.

"Aku melihat banyak perubahan pada tubuhmu. Oh, lihat pipimu, makin tambah tembam saja, dan liat tubuhmu bertambah gemuk." Jisoo memandang datar sang adik ipar dan di lanjutkan tawa dari sang suami dan Jihoon.

…

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia melihat wajah orang yang sangat familiar. Wanita bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekati gerai jajanan yang tak jauh dari gerai souvernir.

"Jihoon?" yang di panggil namanya hanya menoleh. Sepasang onyx kembar dan iris hitam itu membulat.

"Wonwoo!" Jihoon langsung berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ji." Wonwoo membalas pelukan Jihoon.

"Aku juga!" Ujar Jihoon menepuk punggung sang sahabat sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aigoo, apa itu Seokmin?" Wonwoo menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana nunna bisa melupakan aku yang tampan ini?"

"Sikap percaya dirimu dari dulu memang tidak pernah bisa hilang."

"Oh iya, nunna, ini istriku, Hong Jisoo." Jisoo tersenyum hangat kearah Wonwoo dan wanita bermata onyx itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aigoo, brandal kecil ini sudah menikah rupanya."

"Bahkan sudah punya satu anak." ledek Jihoon.

"Jinjja?!" Wonwoo membulatkan mata dan mulutnya kompak. "Mana anakmu?" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Seokji, kesini nak." Tak lama muncul dua anak laki-laki berbeda usia dari dalam gerai.

"Yojoon!" Wonwoo menoleh saat suara sang anak menyapu telinganya.

"Minkyeong-ah!" Yojoon berlari menghampiri Minkyeong dan memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"Sepertinya nanti ada yang akan menjadi besan." Ledek Jisoo, dan di lanjutkan tawa renyah dari Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Itu anakmu, nunna?"

"Ya memang anakku, masa anak siapa lagi? Apa kau tidak lihat, mata dan bibirnya sangat mirip denganku?" ucap Wonwoo menyombongkan diri. Seokmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini anakku, Lee Seokji. Chagi, ini Wonwoo ahjumma."

"Ahjumma?!" Wonwoo mentap tajam Seokmin. "Panggil aku imo saja." Wonwoo mengelus surai hitam milik Seokji.

"Annyeonghasseo, Imo-ya, Lee Seokji imnida." Seokji membungkuk hormat kearah Wonwoo dan di hadiahi kekaguman dari Wonwoo.

"Aigoo, kau dengan anakmu sungguh berbeda, Seok-ah." Wonwoo mendelik. Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yojoon-ah, ajak Seokji main." Jihoon memanggil sang anak, kemudian bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu mendekati Seokji dan langsung mengajaknya bermain.

"Dimana suamimu?" Jihoon melirik Wonwoo dan Minkyeong bergantian.

"Chagi, appa eodiga?" Minkyeong langsung menunjuk ke arah pria berparas tampan yang tengah memegang kantung plastik berisi beberasa cup eskrim, dan paperbag berwarna hitam yang berisikan souvernir yang mendekat kearah mereka berkumpul.

"Mingyu, cepat kemari." Wonwoo meneriaki sang suami yang lelet menurutnya.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri sang istri. "Aigoo, Jihoon nunna?" Mingyu menatap wanita bertubuh mungil di depannya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Memangnya aku setan sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" Jihoon mendecih setelahnya.

"Aku tak percaya saja kita bertemu disni. Dan kau Seokmin kan?"

"Ingatanmu bagus, boy." Seokmin menepuk lengan kiri Mingyu membuat pria yang seumurannya tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong ini istriku." Ujar Seokmin sembari merangkul pinggang Jisoo.

"Astaga, ini reuni atau bagaimana? kita bertemu di sini dengan keluarga masing-masing." Ujar Mingyu tak percaya dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

…

Jihoon menidurkan tubuh sang jagoan di tempat tidurnyamannya. Senyumnya mengembang seiring dirinya melihat Yojoon. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kaki sang anak, kemudian menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi dada.

"Jaljayo, chagia." Jihoon mengecup kening anak tersayangnya sebelum keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru tersebut.

Jihoon melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18:15 KST. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, karena sebentar lagi sang suami akan sampai di rumah.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu mulai berkutat dengan dunianya. Ia mengambil beberapa mangkuk dan mulai menatanya di atas meja. Ia kembali mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Jihoon mulai menghangatkan makanan tadi siang yang ia masak, dan menggoreng udang dan ayam. Sembari mengunggu, wanita bertubuh mungil itu bergegas memanggil kedua putrinya yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Daera-ya, Daejin-ya, mari makan." Taka da jawaban. Kedua anak perempuannya itu sibuk dengan smartphone mereka. Jihoon mendekati Daera dan mengelus surai hitam sang anak dengan sayang, namun langsung di tepis oleh sang sulung.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu?"

"Kalian harus makan."

"Daera, tidak baik jika kau memainkan ponsel lama-lama." Ujar Jihoon pelan.

"Siapa ahjumma berani mengaturku? Menyebalkan." Anak berumur 9 tahun itu langsung memunggungi Jihoon yang tertunduk.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" ujar Daera sarkastik. Jihoon yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jihoon mengangkat udang dan ayam gorengnya, kemudian mematikan kompor, lalu menaruh udang dan ayam goreng di piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kedua mata sipit itu makin menyipit saat Jihoon tersenyum melihat makanan yang tertata rapih di depannya.

"Appa pulang." Ujar Soonyoung lantang. Jihoon yang mendengar itu langsung merapihkan rambutnya dan bergegas menemui sang suami.

"Hmm… bau apa ini? Enak sekali. Kau masak apa, Ji?" Soonyoung menghirup aroma makanan Jihoon dan seketika perutnya merasakan lapar. Ia berjalan mendekati Jihoon kemudian mengecup kening itu dengan sayang.

"Aku masak bulgogi, ayam goreng, udang goreng, dan sup rumput laut." Ujar Jihoon sembari melepaskan simpul dasi sang suami.

"Aku jadi ingin makan." Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah ruang tamu yang sepi, biasanya ada sang putra disana, bermain lego. "Yojoon kemana?"

"Ah, dia sedang tidur, kecapekan."

"Memangnya kau habis darimana?" pria bermata sipit itu memberikan tas kerja dan jasnya kepada Jihoon.

"Tadi Seokmin meneleponku, katanya istrinya merindukan Yojoon, makanya kita bertemu tadi." Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat sang istri.

"Daera dan Daejin dimana?"

"Mereka di kamar, sedang bermain smartphone mereka. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka keluar untuk menunggumu dan makan malam, tapi mereka tak menggubrisnya." Soonyoung menggeram rendah, kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kamar sang anak.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu berlalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ruangan sang suami di lantai atas. Jihoon memasuki ruangan bernuansa abu itu dengan senyum. Di ruangan ini lah, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon menaruh tas kerja sang suami di meja, kemudian langsung berlalu menuju dapur. Saat ia ingin berbelok menuju dapur, suara teriakan serta tangisan Daera terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu langsung meringsutkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di lantai dengan posisi memeluk kakinya. Jihoon menelungkupkan kepalanya dan menangis. Rasa takut itu kembali datang.

tbc

* * *

Hallo~

Lanjutin ff ini nih. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review ya.

Lanjut? Kalau mau lanjut, di tunggu reviewnya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

Bye~


	4. Tiga

**Family**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Han Dawoon (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, drama, angst, romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), alur tidak susai, bahasa yang kasar.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan sang istri, Soonyoung langsung beranjak ke kamar kedua putrinya saat melihat Jihoon sudah menaiki anak tangga. Pria bermata sipit itu menurunkan knop pintu kamar kedua putrinya, kemudian masuk lalu menutup pintu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" taka da jawaban dari Daera dan Daejin. Sepasang adik-kakak itu masih asik bermain dengan ponsel pintar mereka. "Kenapa kalian tidak menyambut appa?" dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Daera-ah!" Soonyoung berjalan menuju sang sulung dan langsung menarik ponsel dari tangan sang anak.

"Appa!" Daera menatap sang ayah dengan penuh tanya.

"Kamu selalu memainkannya, jadi appa akan menyita ini untuk sementara."

"Aku tidak selalu memainkannya. Aku hanya memainkannya selama dua jam!" Daera berteriak dan menangis, membuat sang adik juga menangis.

"Kamu ingin appa memarahimu?!" Soonyoung menaikkan nada suaranya membuat Daera dan Daejin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Appa tahu? Appa sudah seperti appa tiri bagi kami!" Daera berteriak dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung menggeram rendah.

"Unni benar, appa berubah!" kini giliran bocah berumur 5 tahun yang angkat suara.

"Appa bukan seperti appa kami yang dulu kami kenal! Appa mudah marah, dan appa tidak menyayangi kami lagi!" Daera langsung bangkit dari kasurnya di ikuti dengan sang adik dan kemudian mereka berdua berlalu dari kamar.

Jihoon yang melihat pintu terbuka langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meremat baju yang ia kenakan untuk mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu menatap Daera dan Daejin bergantian.

"Ahjumma! Kenapa kau merubah appa kami?" Soonyoung yang mendengar teriakan sang anak langsung keluar dari kamar sang putri.

"Daera janga ucapanmu!" Soonyoung menunjuk sang anak. Jihoon tau, emosi sang suami tidak bisa di bending lagi.

"Aku tidak sudi mempunyai umma sepertimu!" Daera mendorong tubuh mungil Jihoon hingga wanita bertubuh mungil itu terdorong beberapa langkah. Kedua kakak-adik itu langsung berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar kosong yang berada di lantai atas.

Soonyoung langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju sang istri, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Jihoon langsung membalas pelukkan sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Soonyoung.

"Gwaenchana?" Jihoon mengangguk berbohong.

"Mianhae." Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya merapal kalimat tersebut. Tangan kekarnya mengelus punggung sang istri hingga deru nafas Jihoon menjadi teratur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah." Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap iris cokelat sang suami yang teduh dan tersenyum tipis, hal itu membuat Soonyoung juga ikut tersenyum. Perlahan perasaannya mulai menenang. Kemudian Jihoon kembali memeluk sang suami dengan erat, dan hal itu membuat senyum Soonyoung semakin mengembang.

…

Hansol memijit keningnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Baru sampai di depan rumah, suara sang kakak dan sang ibu kembali terdengar. Pemuda blasteran itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia sudah tidak kuat seperti ini lagi. Sudah berbagai cara ia coba. Mulai dari memanggil sang kekasih untuk mengonselingkan sang kakak, namun hasilnya nihil. Hal itu tidak berdampak apapun kepada sang kakak.

"Aish jinjja! Aku sudah tidak kuat." Pemuda itu menendang batu kecil kearah dinding rumahnya, dan tak lama suara pecahan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Hansol langsung berlari memasuki rumah yang sudah berantakan. Pemuda blasteran itu menggeleng saat melihat tangan kakaknya itu berlumuran darah.

 _'Cobaan apa lagi ini, ya Tuhan?'_ batinnya.

"Hyung!" Seungcheol menoleh kearah Hansol dengan tatapan berapi. "Hentikan semua ini atau kau benar-benar akan ku bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Choi Hansol! Aku tidak gila!" Hansol berjalan mendekati sang kakak, Ny. Nam langsung berlari kearah Hansol dan menahan tubuh sang anak.

"Hentikan ini, umma mohon." Ny. Nam menatap manik biru Hansol dengan memohon. Pemuda bermata tegas itu mengambil nafas dalam dan memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat kelakuannya, umma."

"Sudah lah, nak, sudah." Ny. Nam menepuk pundak sang anak untuk meredakan emosi si bungsu.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa, umma?"

"Jangan lakukan itu, umma mohon padamu." Hansol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi tirus sang ibu yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak tahan umma selalu di marahi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan jika harus mendengarnya berteriak menyalahi umma, dan bahkan aku tidak tahan di rumahku sendiri." Hansol menatap nanar sang kakak yang tengah meringsut di lantai. "Umma, aku harus melakukan apa lagi selain aku memasukkannya ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa?" Hansol benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sang kakak yang selalu melakukan apapun semaunya dia. Pemuda bermata tegas itu merogoh saku celananya saat ponselnya bergetar.

Hansol tersenyum tipis saat nama sang kekasih tertera pada layar datar ponselnya tersebut. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

"Yeoboseo, ada apa?"

"Ah, aku kira ada apa, kau masih ada jadwal tidak?"

"Bisa tolong kemari? Kakak ku kambuh." Hansol merendahkan nada suaranya saat ia bebicara pada tiga kalimat akhir.

"Ah, baiklah, cepat kemari." Hansol langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Kekasihmu?" pemuda blasteran itu mengangguk.

"Bantu umma bersihkan rumah, biarkan saja kakakmu di sana." Ujar sang ibu sembari menepuk pundak Hansol.

"Arraseo." Hansol bernapas lega saat suasana rumah bisa kembali tenang.

…

Seungkwan dengan telaten membersihkan luka pada tangan kakak dari kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut saat gadis berumur 28 tahun itu berpapasan wajah dengan kakak sang kekasih yang mengidap penyakit bipolar.

"Kau tak usah takut, ia dibawah pengaruh obat bius sekarang." Hansol menaruh segelas orange juice di meja. Seungkwan hanya berdeham mengiyakan perkataan pemuda blasteran tersebut.

"Hansol, bisa kan kita berdua bicara sehabis ini?" Seungkwan membereskan perlengkapan p3k, kemudian jemari lentik itu mengambil buku resep dan mengambil pulpen. Seungkwan menuliskan resep obat yang harus di tebus oleh Hansol untuk sang kakak.

"Tebus lah ini, dan awasi dia selama mengonsumsi obat ini. Jangan sampai kau telat sehari dalam memberikannya obat, arra?" pinta Seungkwan. Hansol yang mendengarkan perkataan sang kekasih hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Di luar saja." Bisik Seungkwan, sedangkan Hansol hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan keluar di ikuti dengan Seungkwan di belakagnya.

"Huft dingin~" Hansol memberhentikan langkahnya dan mendorong Seungkwan untuk jalan di depannya, kemudian pemuda blasteran itu memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu yang sangat peka." Hansol tertawa renyah membuat Seungkwan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

"Cha, apa yang igin kau katakana?" Hansol mengeratkan pelukannya. Seungkwan mengelus tangan sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Ini soal kakakmu." Pemuda blasteran itu berdeham ringan.

"Teruskan." Hansol menaruh dagunya tepat di pundak sang kekasih.

"Sebaiknya, kakakmu di rehabilitasi saja. Kemungkinan itu akan berhasil menghilangkan penyakit bipolarnya secara bertahap."

"Kau tahu sendirikan sikap kakakku seperti apa?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku menyarankanmu untuk merehabilitasi kakakmu. Di pusat rehabilitasi lebih banyak orang yang sudah ahli menangani kasus seperti kakakmu."

"Kau menyerah?" Seungkwan langsung memutar balikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya itu.

"Aku hanya menyarankan, sayang. Aku ini belum begitu ahli." Hansol tersenyum membuat Seungkwan juga ikut tersenyum. "Kau pasti tau maksudku kan?" Hansol mengangguk.

"Akan aku diskusikan dengan umma nanti."

"Lebih cepat akan lebih baik." Hansol mengecup bibir ranum sang kekasih dan hal itu membuat pipi tembam gadis yang seumuraan dengannya itu merona.

"Aish~" Seungkwan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Hansol, dan hal itu membuat pemuda bermata tegas itu terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah malam."

"Oh, jadi kau mengusirku?" Seungkwan menatap sinis manik biru Hansol. "Oke." Gadis berpipi tembam itu berjalan memasuki rumah sang kekasih. Pemuda blasteran bermarga Choi itu mengikuti sang kekasih.

"Aigoo, kau marah?"

"Anio." Jawab Seungkwan ketus.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, tak baik jika gadis sepertimu jam segini belum pulang."

"Ne, ne, ne, arrayo, aku pulang." Seungkwan menarik tas kerjanya kemudian berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Hansol yang melihat itu langsung memposisika dirinya di depan sang kekasih, hingga kepala sang kekasih menabrak dada bidangnya. Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sebal manik biru tersebut.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kita cepat menikah." Ucap Hansol dengan enteng dan alhasil pipi tembam milik gadis bertubuh gemuk itu kembali merona. Pemuda blasteran itu mengelus pipi sang kekasih yang makin memerah bak tomat matang.

"Aigoo, cepatlah kalian menikah." Seungkwan dan Hansol kompak menengok kearah Ny. Nam.

"Ah, umma." Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya lucu sedangkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya langsung mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Seungkwan dan itu makin membuat Seungkwan merona hingga ke telinga. Gadis berumur 28 tahun itu mencubit punggung tangan Hansol hingga pemuda tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari sang gadis.

"Umma merestui kalian berdua." Hansol tersenyum penuh, beda dengan Seungkwan yang tersenyum malu-malu. "Kwannie, menginaplah, ini sudah malam."

"Ah, tidak usah umma, aku akan pulang saja."

"Tak apa, menginaplah sekali-kali."

"Tidak usah umma, aku tidak mau tetangga membicarakan yang tidak-tidak." Ny. Nam tersenyum. Perangai kekasih dari anak bungsunya ini sangat mirip dengan mantan menantunya dulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kalau kau memang ingin menginap disini, datanglah." Ny. Kim menghampiri gadis bertubuh berisi itu.

"Arrayo, umma." Seungkwan tersenyum dan hal itu mengundang decakan gemas dari sang kekasih.

"Aku antar."

"Tidak usah, Han, aku kan bawa mobil."

"Maksudnya aku antar sampai depan rumah, geer sekali." Air muka gadis bertubuh berisi itu langsung berumah menjadi datar, dan hal itu membuat Ny. Nam dan Hansol tertawa ringan.

Ketiganya langsung berjalan menuju depan rumah. Ny. Nam memeluk gadis bertubuh berisi itu terlebih dahulu sebelum Seungkwan keluar dari pagar rumah.

"Maafkan umma jadi merepotkanmu seperti ini, padahal ini sudah sangat larut."

"Tidak apa-apa umma." Seungkwan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut." Hansol mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian mengelus surai hitam Seungkwan dengan sayang.

"Arrayo." Seungkwan mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar pagar.

"Hansollie, umma, aku pulang dulu, annyeong." Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berjalan menuju sedan putih miliknya. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah sang kekasih, Seungkwan membunyikan klakson mobil, lalu menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan rumah sang kekasih.

…

Soonyoung memasuki ruang kelas sang anak, mengikuti walikelas sang anak.

"Silahkan duduk." Soonyoung langsung duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di depan meja guru.

"Maaf, saya jadi menganggu waktu anda, saya tidak bisa menghubungi ibunya Daera, jadi saya menghubungi anda."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Daera?"

"Daera berubah akhir-akhir ini, dia sering bertengkar dengan temannya."

"Bertengkar?"

"Ne, saya bertanya pada walikelasnya di kelas 3, dan dia bilang sebelumnya itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi saya ingin bertanya, Daera stress di rumah atau?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Maaf, tapi saya pastikan kalau itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi saya meminta maaf mengganggu waktu sibuk anda."

"Tidak apa, seosaengnim. Saya permisi." Soonyoung langsung bangkit meninggalkan ruang kelas sang anak. Ia berjalan menuju mobil lalu masuk ke dalam sedan putihnya. Pria bermata sipit itu merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor yang sangat di hapalnya.

"Bisakah kita berdua makan siang di luar?" Soonyoung langsung to the point.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, di halte depan gang." Pria berumur 32 tahun itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon kemudian melajukan sedan putihnya menuju tempat yang sudah ia tentukan.

…

Jihoon mengaduk minuman yang ada di depannya menggunakan sedotan, sedangkan Soonyoung tetap diam memperhatikan gerak sang istri. Sesekali senyum pria berpipi tembam itu mengembang. Tak bisa di pungkiri, Jihoon merupakan orang yang sabar, dan penyayang. Kali ini ia tak salah pilih istri.

"Apa kau tidak sibuk?"

"Ah, tidak, kebetulan juga ini sudah jam makan siang." Soonyoung mengaduk minumannya. "Ji." Lanjutnya.

"Ne, yeobo?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan walikelas Daera." Jihoon membelalakkan matanya. Tak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Apa Daera ada masalah di sekolah?"

"Dia bertengkar dengan teman kelasnya." Wanita bersurai cokelat caramel itu menatap sang suami tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku akan senang kalau kau sedikit memberi perhatianmu kepada anak-anakku. Daera seperti ini mungkin karena lingkungan keluarga baru." Jihoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi sang suami.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang mengobrol. Ada rasa tak suka saat melihat wajah wanita yang berada di depan pria yang mengenakan setelan kerja.

 _'Dia itu siapa?'_ batin wanita paruh baya tersebut.

…

Jihoon meraih ponselnya yang berdering saat pemberitahuan masuk. Senyumnya mengembang walau tipis saat sang sepupu meneleponnya. Wanita yang sedang membersihkan sayuran itu langsung menjawab telepon sang sepupu tanpa basa-basi.

"Annyeong, unni-ya."

 _'Ji, kau jangan sampai lupa dengan jadwalmu, oke?'_ Jihoon melihat tanggal pada layar ponselnya. Ia menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Unni besok ada jadwal atau tidak? Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa."

 _"Sebentar,"_ Jihoon mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja makan di depannya.

"Umma, aku pulang!" Senyum Jihoon melebar saat melihat sang anak yang langsung menghampirinya di dapur.

"Bagaimana unni, bisa?"

 _"Umm, besok aku ada jadwal pagi, tapi aku akan luangkan untukmu sekitar jam 11 siang."_

"Ah, gomawoyo, unni."

 _"Cheonmanayo, jangan lupa besok, oke? Sampai bertemu besok, annyeong."_

"Ne, unni, annyeong." Jihoon langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menaruh ponselnya di meja makan.

"Umma, aku lapar." Ujar Yojoon setelah sang ibu menaruh ponselnya.

"Umma masak dulu sebenar, Yojoon ganti baju dulu, ya?" Yojoon hanya mengangguk, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu meraih kotak p3k yang berada di lemari kecil, lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil botol kecil yang menyisakan 3 pil obat lagi. Jihoon menggenggam kotak kecil itu dan tersenyum tipis. Wanita bersurai cokelat caramel itu meraih gelas kemudian mengisinya dengan air. Jihoon membuka botol kecil itu dan mengeluarkan 3 pil obat itu dan langsung meminumnya.

…

"Soonyoung-ah." Pria bertubuh tegap itu menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati wanita paruh baya di depan gerbang kantor miliknya. Soonyoung putuskan untuk menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Ye, ommonim?"

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Soonyoung melirik jam tangannya yang enunjukkan pukul 12:47 KST. Waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis, namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja menolak.

"Baiklah." Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya kearah security kantornya, dan security itu langsung membawakan mobil sang atasan.

"Silahkan, sajangnim." Ujar security tersebut saat keluar dari mobil. Soonyoung berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukakannya untuk ibu dari istrinya dulu.

"Silahkan ommonim."

"Aigoo, kau masih seperti dulu." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kata itu. Pria berpipi tembam itu menutup pintu saat mertuanya dulu sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Pria bersurai hitam itu langsung memasuki pintu kemudi, dan langsung melajukan mobilnya membelah ramainya kota Seoul menuju café terdekat.

Tak ada yang berbicara atau memulai pembicaraan hingga sedan putih itu terparkir di depan sebuah café. Soonyoung membuka sabuk pengamannya kemudian langsung berlalu menuju pintu penumpang dan membukakannya untuk mertuanya dulu.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum walau terpaksa. Pria bertubuh tegap itu langsung berjalan mengikuti ibu dari mantan istirnya dari belakang, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong.

"Ommonim, ada apa menemuiku?" ujar pria bersurai hitam itu saat waitress sudah berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf tidak sengaja melihatmu dengan wanita lain." Soonyoung terdiam. Apa yang ia coba untuk ia sembunyikan dari mertuanya itu sudah terbongkar sekarang. Soonyoung berdeham ringan sebelum membuka suara.

"Dia istriku." Ny. Kim membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Orang yang sedari dulu ia percaya telah menyembunyyikan sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya ia tahu.

"Kau menikah lagi?"

"Sudah satu tahun."

"Bagaimanapun kau harus tetap menghubungiku, aku ini nenek Daera dan Daejin." Soonyoung hanya terdiam. Memang bagaimanapun ini salah dirinya, menikah dengan wanita lain tanpa memberitahu nenek dari anak kandungnya. "Apakah istrimu yang sekarang sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?" lanjut Ny. Kim

"Dia mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Daejin." Ny. Kim menghela napas berat. kepalanya terasa pening saat menantunya dulu dengan santai mengucapkan kata itu.

"Kau bisa memilih wanita lain, namun mengapa kau menikahi wanita yang sudah memiliki anak? Dan kalau kau menyatukannya dengan cucuku, maka keluargamu akan hancur." Soonyoung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Hatinya merapal doa agar semua kata-kata mertuanya dulu tidak menjadi sebuah kenyataan pahit untuk kedua kalinya.

…

Hari sudah senja, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00 KST tak juga menyurutkan semangat seorang wanita berumur 30 tahun untuk mencari uang. Wanita yang berstatus 'janda' tersebut sedang asik memoles wajah cantiknya di depan cermin. Rok mini ketat dengan atasan kaos crop putih dengan jaket kulit crop berwarna hitam itu terlihat cocok di badannya yang bagus walau sudah melahirkan 2 anak. Jari jemari lentik itu meraih lipstick kemudian mengoleskannya di bibir tipisnya.

"Aigoo, brandal satu ini." Ny. Kim yang memasuki kamar sang anak langsung memukul kepala sang anak menggunakan tas kecil yang di gunakan oleh anak perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Aaaah, umma, lihat rambutku jadi berantakan seperti ini." Dawoon mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo, kau keluar di saat orang-orang memerlukan istirahat."

"Itu memang pekerjaanku, umma."

"Pantas saja dia menceraikanmu." Dawoon menatap kesal sang ibu dari cermin. Wanita bersurai hitam di gerai itu berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu di dalam kamar.

"Jangan pulang kau!"

"Ne, arraseo!" Dawoon langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Hidup ini memang melelahkan, tapi aku senang seperti ini, mendapatkan uang dan membeli apapun yang aku mau." Dawoon berceloteh ria saat ia menuruni tanjakan rumahnya yang cukup tajam. Wanita bertubuh bagus itu memberhentikan taksi saat ia sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan dan langsung memasuki taksi menuju tempat kerjanya.

…

"Cha, waktu bermainnya sudah habis, sekarang tidur." Jihoon menghampiri sang anak yang tengah asik membangun lego di kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut.

"Umma~" Jihoon tetap menggelengkan kepalanya saat rengekkan memohon sang anak terdengar.

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan dan besok bintang kecil umma harus tidur karena besok sekolah." Jihoon mengelus surai bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu dengan sayang. Yojoon hanya mengangguk pasrah dan langsung berjalan gontai menuju kasurnyamannya. Jihoon yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng ringan.

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur sang anak. Menemani Yojoon sebelum tidur sudah menjadi kesehariannya. Yojoon memang belum bisa terlelap jika ia tidak menghirup aroma baju yang dikenakan Jihoon.

"Umma disini, chagi." Yojoon tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Yojoon, ne?" kedua mata sipit itu mengembun. Sekuat tenaga Jihoon menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup kening sang putera. Jihoon menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada di atas nakas.

"Sekarang Yojoon tidur." Bocah kecil itu mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya. Jihoon menatap wajah sang anak dengan lekat. Melihat wajah sang anak, sedikit terbesit rasa rindu kepada ayah kandung Yojoon, namun masa lalu yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu atau mempertemukan dirinya dan Yojoon kehadapan ayah kandung Yojoon.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening saat kejadian masa lalu melintas begitu saja. Telinganya berdengung setelah suara tawa Yojoon dan sang ayah kandungnya bersahutan, kemudian di lanjutkan suara tangis, teriakan pilu, teriakan kesakitan, dan teriakan emosi bergabung menjadi satu. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu memengang kepalanya yang mendadak berat. Jantungnya bergemuruh, dan rasa takut itu kembali menyelimutinya.

…

Soonyoung memasuki rumah dengan keadaan sepi. Ia membelokkan langkahnya menuju dapur, namun nihil, sang istri tidak ada disana. Kemudian pria berumur 32 tahun itu berlalu menuju kamar kedua puterinya, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat kedua anaknya itu sudah tidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ruang kerjanya, namun saat tangannya hendak memutar knop pintu, suara pecahan terdengar dari kamar puteranya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pria bersurai hitam itu menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan langsung menuju kamar sang anak yang letaknya tak jauh dari tangga.

Pria berpipi tembam itu memutar knop pintu sang anak, meraba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat sang istri yang tergeletak di lantai kamar sang anak dengan pecahan gelas yang tak jauh dari badannya. Soonyoung yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sang istri kemudian memeluk badan lemas Jihoon.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Suara Jihoon terdengar lirih dan lemas dan itu membuat Soonyoung bekali-kali lipat khawatir kepadanya.

"Kau tidak apa, sayang?" Jihoon mengangguk lemas. Soonyoung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening sang istri, namun ia merasakan suhu tubuh Jihoon normal saja, namun kenapa Jihoon bisa selemas ini?

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne." Jihoon tersenyum meyakinkan sang suami. Telapak tangan kecil itu mengelus pipi Soonyoung dengan sayang.

"Gendong~" Jihoon mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah sang suami.

"Astaga, di saat seperti ini kau masih saja bisa bermanja-manjaan." Soonyoung mengalungkan tangan sang istri kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh mungil sang istri dalam gendongan ala koala menuju kamar mereka.

Gadis berumur 9 tahun yang melihat kejadian itu dari ambang pintu kamarnya hanya bisa mendecih sebal.

"Jadi kau ingin mengambil perhatian ayahku, ahjumma? Lihat saja nanti." Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang ayah.

Soonyoung memutar knop pintu kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar bernuansa abu itu dengan sang istri di gendongannya. Pria bersurai hitam itu merebahkan tubuh sang istri kemudian menyelimutinya. Saat dirinya hendak keluar kamar, tangannya di tarik oleh Jihoon.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke kamar Yojoon, membersihkan pecahan gelas."

"Tak usah, biar aku saja." Jihoon bangkit dari tidurnya, namun Soonyoung langsung menahannya.

"Ji, kau sedang lemas begini, mana mungkin aku mengizinkanmu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas seperti itu? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Jihoon tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Soonyoung.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Soonyoung mengecup kening, kelopak mata, hidung, dan kedua pipi Jihoon lalu mencium bibir sang istri cukup lama. Soonyoung langsung memundurkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum jahil saat melihat rona merah di pipi sang istri.

"Tomat." Soonyoung mengelus pipi berisi itu, dan hal itu semakin membuat Jihoon merona hingga ketelinga. Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Soonyoung terkikik.

"Sudah sana, katanya mau membersihkan pecahan gelas."

"Arraseo, tomato~" ledek Soonyoung.

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung!" selanjutnya tawa Soonyoung terdengar nyaring di kamar kedap suara tersebut.

…

Ny. Kim melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar sang anak yang letaknya di samping kamarnya. wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat bau alcohol menyeruak di kamar yang cukup besar itu dan lagi-lagi Ny. Kim berhasil di buat geleng kepala oleh sang anak saat melihat sang anak masih terlelap dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap seperti semalam.

"Astaga, anak satu ini memang tidak bisa di atur." Ny. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Han Dawoon, ppali ireona!"

"Shh!" Dawoon mendesis untuk memberhentikan teriakan sang ibu, namun hal itu makin membuat sang ibu geram denganya.

"Yak, bangun kau, bangun! Dasar anak tidak tahu di untung!" Ny. Kim menendang kaki Dawoon dengan keras, hingga putrinya itu meringis kesakitan. "Jangan bermalas-malasan, cepat bangun dan bantu umma!"

"Aku lelah!"

"Tak ada alasan!" Ny. Kim membuka lemari sang anak kemudian melemparkan celana training dan sweater.

"Arrayo!" Dawoon akhirnya bangkit dan meraih baju yang di lemparkan sang ibu.

Tanpa di suruh, Ny. Kim langsung keluar meninggalkan Dawoon yang tengah mengganti bajunya.

Dawoon melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah sang ibu dengan hangover yang masih menguasai dirinya. Sesekali wanita ini terjatuh saat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jalanan rumah yang menanjak benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ny. Kim berbalik dan langsung berjalan menuruni jalanan saat melihat sang anak yang tersungkur di jalanan.

"Ya, Dawoon-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Aku ngantuk, umma." Ny. Kim mendorong kepala sang anak saat kalimat itu terucap.

"Cepat bantu umma."

"Aku mengantuuuuuk." Rengek Dawoon.

"Cepat bantu, kalau kau sudah selesai, kau boleh pulang dan puas-puaskan untuk tidur di rumah." Dawoon yang mendengar itu langsung bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tanjakan dengan semangat dan hal itu membuat Ny. Kim menggeleng tak percaya.

…

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sang kakak sepupu yang kemarin meneleponnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri gang yang berjajar rumah-rumah mewah di kanan dan kirinya. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum saat melihat sang kakak sepupu yang habis mengantarkan pasiennya di gerbang rumahnya.

"Unni!" Jeonghan menoleh dan mendapati sang adik sepupu yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Kau tepat waktu." Ujar Jeonghan sembari menepuk pundak Jihoon. "Ayo masuk." Lanjut wanita berambut pendek se-telinnga tersebut.

Jihoon berjalan memasuki mansion milik sang kakak sepupu yang cukup megah, yang bernuansa rumah-rumah di Eropa.

"Kau memang tidak ada pasien lagi sehabis ini?"

"Ada." Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kemudian membuatkan minuman untuk Jihoon.

"Pasienmu semakin banyak rupanya." Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku berwarna putih dan duduk disana.

"Ya, lumayan, sebenarnya penghasilanku masih kurang jika di bandingkan saat bekerja di pusat rehabilitasi dulu." Jeonghan menghampiri Jihoon dengan segelas orange juice di tangan kanannya kemudian menaruhnya di nakas.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali bekerja disana?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa membawaku kembali kesana." Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku minum ya, unn." Wanita bertubuh mungil itu meraih gelas orange juice kemudian meminumnya dengan perlahan, sedangkan Jeonghan sedang sibuk dengan speaker miliknya. Wanita berabut pendek tu memutar alunan musik akustik yang menurutnya bisa menenangkan jiwa seseorang.

"Obatmu sudah habis, Ji?" Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau meminumnya teratur kan?" Wanita bertubuh mungil itu kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kita terapi pikiranmu terlebih dahulu, jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan." Jihoon masih mengangguk patuh. Kemudian Jeonghan duduk tepat di hadapan Jihoon. Wanita bermata bulat itu menatap Jihoon dengan lekat. "Belakangan ini kau banyak pikiran?"

"Ya seperti biasa, dan ada hal yang baru terjadi."

"Apa itu?"

"Semalam, kupingku berdengung lama hingga membuat kepalaku pusing." Jeonghan menghela napas.

…

"Haraboji!" Yojoon berlari menghampiri pria paruh baya yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Aigoo, Yojoon-ku." Tn Lee merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamai tinggi sang cucu.

"Halmoni dimana?"

"Halmoni ada di rumah, kebetulan Haraboji hanya bekerja setengah hari, maka dari itu haraboji menjemputmu, Yojoon ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting enak seperti buatan umma." Tn. Lee tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang cucu kemudian menggenggam tangan sang cucu.

"Kajja kita cari restoran daging!"

"Daging kami datang!" ucap Yojoon dengan senang membuat sang kakek tersenyum senang.

Tn. Lee melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran daging yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah sang cucu. Yojoon sendiri tengah sibuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki milik kakeknya. Tn. Lee yang melihat itu hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan polos cucu kesayangannya.

"Itu disana, haraboji!" Yojoon menunjuk restoran daging yang berada di persimpangan gang.

"Cha~ kajja!" pria berumur 57 tahun itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya bersama sang cucu menuju restoran yang di tunjukkan Yojoon.

Tn. Lee dan Yojoon langsung menuju ke bangku kosong dan duduk di sana.

"Makan sampai kau kenyang ne?" Yojoon mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah polosnya.

Tn. Lee melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan restoran dan memesan semua yang cucunya inginkan.

"Ummamu bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kabar umma baik." Anak beruur 5 tahun itu tersenyum dan hal itu tentu membuat sang kakek juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aigoo, tak terasa sebentar lagi Yojoonku sudah masuk sekolah dasar." Tn. Lee mngusak rambut sang cucu dengan sayang dan hal itu membuat Yojoon tertawa ringan.

Makanan yang di pesan akhirnya datang, dan semua makanan itu di santap oleh dua orang laki-laki berbeda umur tersebut. Yojoon tersenyum senang. Perasaannya senang, karena sudah lama ia tak di perlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain selain ibunya sendiri. Bocah bersurai hitam itu menyudahi makan siangnya dengan minum segelas teh hangat. Bocah yang masih bermarga Choi –walaupun ibunya telah menikah lagi- itu menghampiri sang kakek yang tengah membayar semua yang mereka makan tadi. Yojoon mengenggam tangan Tn. Lee yang akan mengantarnya pulang kali ini.

Saat di perjalanan, Yojoon menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko mainan. Mata bulat itu menatap semua mainan yang ada di dalam toko tersebut dengan penuh minat. tn. Lee yang menyadari itu langsung mendekati sang cucu dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan cucunya ini.

"Kau mau mainan?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan haraboji?" ujar Yojoon dengan polos.

"Tidak sama sekali, chagia. Kajja kita beli mainan untukmu." Yojoon mengangguk dengan semangat. Yojoon langsung berlari kearah mainan balok kayu. Daripada robot-robotan, mobil-mobilan atau mainan yang umumnya di mainkan oleh anak laki-laki yang seumuran olehnya, Yojoon lebih suka memainkan lego, balok kayu yang di susun menyerupai gedung-gedung dan rumah. Bahkan bocah yang akan menginjak usia 6 tahun pada 9 bulan mendatang ini sudah berhasil membuat miniature sebuah kota dengan lego dan balok kayu yang sering di belikan oleh sang ibu maupun sang paman.

"Haraboji." Yojoon menunjukkan mainan yang di pilihnya. Tn. Lee tersenyum kearah cucunya itu.

"Hanya satu?" Yojoon mengangguk.

"Ambil lagi." Dan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu menggeleng membuat sang kakek mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Nanti Daera merebutnya dariku." Tn. Lee terdiam. "Jadi aku hanya beli satu dan langsung di taruh di dalam kamar." Lanjut bocah itu.

"Ambillah lagi." Yojoon menatap lekat mata sang kakek, Tn. Lee yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Yojoon tersenyum dan langsung mengambil satu pack lagi balok kayu.

"Haraboji, gomapseumnida." Yojoon membungkuk hormat. Semua sikap Jihoon sangat melekat pada Yojoon.

"Sama-sama, chagi. Ingat nanti langsung taruh di kamar, ne?"

"Eung." Yojoon mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar mainan yang di pilih oleh Yojoon. Sehabis membayar semuanya, keduanya berlalu halte bis untuk pulang. Senyum Tn. Lee terus mengembang saat ia mendengarkan semua celoteh sang cucu yang sesekali menceritakan kedua kakaknya, teman sekolahnya, dan keinginannya untuk pindah sekolah yang sama seperti Daera.

"Kadang umma suka menangis sendiri, haraboji." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Tn. Lee mengatupkan bibirnya rapat hingga keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah suami Jihoon.

"Haraboji, gomapseumnida." Yojoon membungkuk hormat kepada sang kakek.

"Sudah sana masuk, cuacanya sedang dingin walau ada matahari." Bocah bersurai hitam itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju pagar dan membukanya.

"Haraboji, annyeong!" ujar bocah laki-laki itu sebelum menutup pintu pagar rumahnya dan berlalu menuju rumahnya. Tn. Lee berjalan meninggalkan rumah sang anak dan menantu saat sang cucu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kayu geser berwarna putih tersebut.

"Umma, aku pulaaang!" Yojoon berlari memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju dapur. Jihoon tersenyum kearah sang anak, kemudian meraih gelas dan menuangkan air lalu memberikan kepada anaknya.

"Tumben anak umma pulang jam segini." Jihoon melirik kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12:37 KST.

"Tadi haraboji menjemputku, terus kita makan bersama hingga perutku kenyang dan chang~ aku di belikan mainan oleh haraboji." Yojoon menyodorkan paperbag yang berisi 2 pack balok kayu mainan yang di belikan oleh kakeknya.

"Di antar haraboji?" Yojoon mengangguk.

"Sampai di depan rumah." Jihoon langsung menepuk pundak sang anak pelan.

"Ke kamar, cuci tangan, cuci muka, cuci kaki, ganti baju lalu tidur." Yojoon mengangguk dan langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Saat melihat sang anak yang menghilang di balik pintu, Jihoon langsung berlari kecil keluar dari rumah dan berbelok menuju gang. Kakinya terhenti saat kedua iris cokelat itu melihat sang ayah berjalan dengan gontai.

"Appa, bogoshipo." Jihoon meremat rok yang ia gunakan dan air mata itu menetes seiringan dengan langkah sang ayah yang semakin menjauh.

tbc

* * *

Hallo~

Gim back niy. Buat ff-ff gim yang lain, gim usahain bakal up secepatnya. Mungkin beberapa minggu belakangan ni gim bakalan lebih lama buat nge up karena gim di jadiin pemimpin redaksi tugas majalah dari sekolah dan banyak tugas-tugas lainnya, terlebih lagi awal maret gim udah uts:'( *curhat bentar lah ya. Kalo ada typo-typo di atas, maaf ya, gim lagi males buat ngecheck ulang hehe. Dan disini gim ga bosen-bosennya untuk berterimakasih kepada reader-nim yang udah mau read and review di ff yang genrenya udah pasaran ini.

Kalau kalian ada saran buat ff-ff gim, silahkan pm saja atau hub ig/line: mifrizma_ Mari kita berteman, guys~

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

BGR, 10/2/17

Salam soonhoon hardship, gimmelatte.

Bye~


	5. Empat

**Family**

 **.**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Han Dawoon (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre: Family, drama, angst, romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, typo(s), alur tidak susai, bahasa yang kasar.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sang suami. Ia menyeka air matanya saat sang anak tengah menunggunya di ambang pintu. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu menutup pintu pagar rumahnya dan langsung menghampiri sang putra dan mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang anak.

"Umma menangis?" Yojoon mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi tembam sang ibu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Anio, umma tidak menangis kok." Jihoon tersenyum meyakinkan sang anak tercintanya.

"Umma, jangan pernah menangis lagi, ya?" Jihoon mengangguk kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak dengan erat.

"Cukup Seungcheol appa saja yang sering membuat umma menangis." Jihoon menitikan airmatanya saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir sang anak dengan lancarnya. Wanita bermata sipit itu menghapus airmatanya sebelum melepaskan tubuhnya dari sang anak.

"Ayo masuk, di luar dingin." Jihoon bangkit dan tangannya menepuk pundak sang anak, menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Yojoon yang mengerti langsung membalik tubuhnya memasuki rumah dengan di ikuti sang ibu dari belakang.

"Umma." Jihoon berdeham mengiyakan perkataan dari Yojoon. "Temani aku bermain mau tidak?" Yojoon menatap sang ibu dengan penuh permohonan. Pasalnya, sejak kemarin, ibundanya itu tak bisa menemaninya bermain. Jihoon tersenyum kemudian mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan sang anak. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat wajah Yojoon yang sebenarnya lebih dominan mirip mantan suaminya itu. Mata, hidung, alis dan rahangnya sangat mirip dengan Seungcheol. Tak bisa di pungkiri juga kalau dirinya sendiri itu rindu terhadap mantan suaminya itu.

"Daera nunna dan Daejin sebentar lagi akan pulang, sayang, jadi umma harus memasak." Jihoon mengelus surai hitam sang anak dengan lembut. Memberikan pengertian yang lebih kepada sang anak. Bisa Jihoon lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya, bahwa jagoannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, Yojoon merajuk.

"Umma bukannya sudah selesai memasak?"

"Baru beberapa saja yang umma masak, sayang, jadi tak apa kan jika jagoannya umma bermain sendiri?" Yojoon menghembuskan napas berat. Padahal ia baru di belikan balok kayu baru oleh sang kakek dan dirinya membeli itu juga dengan tujuan agar ummanya mau menemaninya bermain seperti dahulu.

"Baiklah." Yojoon tersenyum, namun Jihoon bisa melihat kalau semua itu dipaksakan.

"Kalau umma sudah selesai memasak, umma akan ke kamar dan bermain dengan Yojoon." Bocah itu langsung membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Janji?" Yoojoon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Jihoon kemudian Jihoon mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking mungil sang anak, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan putra tercintanya itu.

"Umma janji." Yojoon langsung sumringah saat itu juga. Jihoon yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Senyuman Yojoon yang seperti ini sangat ia rindukan. Jihoon selalu merapalkan doa dalam hatinya agar hubungan rumah tangganya kali ini berjalan baik. Jangan adalagi kata perceraian dalam pernikahan keduanya ini.

…

Dawoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju café untuk menemui seseorang. Seringainya muncul saat menatap mantan suaminya yang tengah menunggunya itu. Hah, kali ini apa lagi yang akan di lakukan dengan mantan suaminya itu? Apa belum puas mantan suaminya dengan segala cara untuk menjauhkan Dawoon dari kedua putrinya?

Tanpa basa-basi, wanita yang menggunakan mini skirt dipadukan dengan kaos kebesaran itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mantan suaminya itu. Dawoon menaruh tas kecil yang ia bawa keatas meja dengan kasar dan hal itu membuat pria di depannya mendengus sebal.

"Kapan sikapmu akan berubah, Han Dawoon?" Dawon hanya membalas perkataan itu dengan decihan. Kalau ia sudah tahu sikapnya seperti ini, kenapa masih saja bertanya? Wanita bersurai di gerai itu langsung duduk di hadapan pria yang mengenakan setelan kantor lengkap.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu? Merindukanku, Kwon Soonyoung?" Dawoon menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangannya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau." Soonyoung langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyandar pada sandarac bangku.

"Aku tahu kok kalau kau masih mencintaiku." Dawoon menyeringai puas dan hanya di balas tatapan datar dari Soonyoung. Sepertinya Soonyoung harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. Ia tak mau berhubungan apa-apa lagi dengan mantan istirnya yang menyebalkan ini. "Cepat katakan, kau mau apa." Dawoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap Soonyoung dengan lekat.

"Aku ingin kau jangan menemui Daera dan Daejin lagi."

"Huh?" selanjutnya Dawoon tertawa renyah sendirian. "Apa katamu? Jangan menemui Daera dan Daejin?" Dawoon kembali melanjutkan tawa renyahnya itu. Ia tahu, jika sikapnya yang seperti ini mudah menyulut emosi sang mantan suami. Dawoon langsung memberhentikan tawanya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan nyalang.

"Punya dasar apa kau melarangku untuk menemui putriku, hm?" Dawoon menatap remeh pria di depannya.

"Aku berhak mengaturmu karena disini akulah yang memegang hak asuh atas putriku." Soonyoung berkata dengan santai. Ia mengatakan semua itu berdasarkan fakta. Dulu saat persidangan, Dawoon menyerahkan semua hak asuh anaknya kepada Soonyoung dengan alasan kalau ia tak mau mengurus anak. Jadi tak salahkan jika Soonyoung melarang Dawoon untuk menemui kedua putrinya?

"Senjatamu sudah bisa aku tebak, Kwon." Dawoon mendalamkan intonasi suaranya. Sepertinya emosinya sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Sampai kapanpun aku masih bisa menemui mereka karena aku adalah **ibu kandung** Daera dan Daejin." Dawoon menekankan kalimat 'ibu kandung' agar mantan suaminya itu sadar. "Sadarlah, aku ini adalah ibu kandung mereka. Ibu kandung."

"Harusnya kau yang sadar, Han Dawoon."

"Aku sudah sadar, karena aku ibu kandung mereka, jadi aku berhak untuk menemui mereka kapanpun aku mau." Dawoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terdiam.

"Berani apa dia melarangku? Cih." Dawoon meludah sembarangan. Kalau ia tak buru-buru keluar dari sana, pasti dirinya akan mengamuk. Dawoon melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 13:23 KST. Ini jam pulang sekolah Daera. Dawoon langsung memberhentikan taksi, dan langsung menaiki taksi tersebut.

…

Soonyoung memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menjauhi Daera dan Daejin dengan ibunya itu. Sebenarnya Soonyoung boleh-boleh saja awalnya membiarkan kedua putrinya itu bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya, namun saat melihat kelakuan mantan istrinya yang semakin menjadi saat sebulan setelah bercerai, Soonyoung melarang dengan mati-matian jika Dawoon ingin bertemu dengan Daera dan Daejin. Tujuannya seperti itu agar sang anak tidak mengikuti jejak sang ibu. Soonyoung ingin kedua anaknya itu bersikap lebih sopan kepada orang lain. Bohong juga kalau dirinya tak menyadari sikap kedua putrinya yang sangat tak menyukai kehadiran Yojoon di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun Soonyoung bisa paham itu. Mungkin mereka seperti itu karena suasana baru dan mungkin saja sikap kurang sopan kedua putrinya itu akan menghilang secara perlahan.

Soonyoung meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang sudah sangat di hapalnya itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, sambungan teleponnya di angkat.

"Apa Daejin sudah pulang?"

"Aku pulang sekarang." Soonyoung langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Pria bertubuh berisi itu meraih kunci mobilnya dan langsung berjalan keluar café.

Soonyoung memasuki sedan putihnya dan langsung menancapkan gas menuju rumahnya. Ia butuh curhat dengan sang istri.

…

"Appa pulang." Ujar Soonyoung dengan riang. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat putranya tengah bermain sendirian.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Jihoon langsung menghampiri suami tersayangnya itu kemudian mengambil alih jas tas kerja Soonyoung.

"Daejin dimana?"

"Sedang tidur siang." Jihoon dengan telaten melepas simpul dasi sang suami. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, tak mau membuang kesempatan yang berharga ini. Dengan secepat kilat, Soonyoung mencuri satu ciuman tepat di bibir tipis sang istri, dan mata sipit itu sendiri bisa melihat pipi Jihoon yang memerah.

"Kau ini~" Jihoon memukul pelan lengan Soonyoung, namun hanya dibalas kekehan ringan dari Soonyoung. "Ganti baju dulu, habis itu makan siang bersama." Titah Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Pria bertubuh berisi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yojoon saat Jihoon sudah beranjak ke lantai dua –menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Anak appa sedang bermain apa? Kok sendirian?" Soonyoung mencium puncak kepala putranya dengan sayang.

"Oh, appa sudah pulang." Yojoon menolehkan kepalanya saat Soonyoung mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Yojoon. "Maaf tadi Yojoon tidak menyambut appa." Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai hitam yang lebat itu dengan sayang. Ia sendiri sudah menganggap Yojoon seperti anaknya sendiri, namun ia belum bisa merubah marga Yojoon karena kedua kakaknya yang masih belum menerima kehadirannya itu.

"Tak apa, sayang. Kau sedang buat apa?"

"Aku sedang membuat replica Tembok China." Yojoon berujar dengan riang sembari menderetkan satu persatu balok kayu yang tadi di belikan oleh kakeknya.

"Anak appa pintar sekali." Soonyoung mengusak rambut sang anak dengan sayang, dan hal itu di balas tawa bahagia Yojoon. Jihoon yang melihat semua itu hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia sudah lama tak melihat semua ini semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu Yojoon sangat bahagia jika sudah di berikan perhatian lebih oleh Soonyoung.

"Appa ganti baju dulu, ya, sehabis ini appa temani Yojoon bermain." Yojoon mengangguk dengan semangat. Soonyoung langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Jihoon menghampiri sang anak saat ia melihat suaminya sudah memasuki kamar. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada di samping kiri Yojoon.

"Anak umma asik sekali bermainnya."

"Umma, umma, apa ini sudah mirip dengan Tembok China atau belum? Tembok China itu kan panjang, jadi aku membuatnya juga panjang seperti aslinya." Yojoon berceloteh ria, sedangkan Jihoon mengamati balok kayu yang di sejajarkan oleh putranya itu.

"Yojoon melihat tembok china dimana?"

"Tadi saat Yojoon menyalakan tv Joonie melihat Tembok China yang panjaaaaang~" Yojoon memperagakan betapa panjangnya Tembok China itu menggunakan tangannya. "Kemudian Yojoon mengamatinya dengan seksama betapa panjangnya Tembok China itu, kemudian Joonie buat replicanya saja, jadi kalau Joon tidak bisa kesana, Joonie tinggal melihat replica yang Joonie buat saja." Jihoon tersenyum simpul mendengarkan celotehan sang anak. sikap Yojoon sedari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah. Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya mengelus surai hitam sang anak.

"Kalau Joonie mempunyai uang, apa Joonie akan pergi untuk melihat Tembok China itu?" Yojoon menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Anio~" Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak mau?" jujur, Jihoon heran sendiri dengan anaknya ini.

"Kalau nanti Joonie punya uang, Joonie mau menabung saja. Menabung dan membangunkan rumah untuk umma, halmoni dan haraboji. Yojoon akan membangunkan rumah seperti replika rumah yang berada di dalam kamar Joonie." Ujar bocah tk itu dengan riang. Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti. Wanita mungil itu terus merapalkan kalimat terima kasih tanpa bosan kepada Tuhan yang sudah menitipkan malaikat kecil kedalam hidupnya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Soonyoung mendengar semua itu. Soonyoung tahu jika Yojoon mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tulus dan serius. Dengan langkah perlahan, Soonyoung mendekati kedua permata berharganya itu.

"Sepertinya asik sekali." Soonyoung langsung duduk tepat di hadapan istri mungilnya itu. "Apa ada yang bisa appa bantu?"

"Appa, tidak usah, tak apa." Tolak Yojoon dengan halus.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Appa kan baru pulang kerja, pasti appa capek dan lapar, jadi lebih baik appa makan habis itu istirahat, Joonie tak mau appa sakit." Yojoon menatap Soonyoung dengan lekat, dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Tapi appa ingin bermain dengan Joonie, jadi bagaimana? boleh tidak?" Yojoon mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dagu mungilnya. Ia menoleh menatap ibundanya meminta pendapat. Yojoon mengangguk setelah Jihoon mengangguk.

"Boleh, kok. Tolong bantu, Joonie ya, appa?"

"Oke, jadi appa buat apa sekarang?" Soonyoung meraih 4 balok kayu yang dipegang Yojoon.

"Appa buat in-"

"Tak usah bantu dia, appa." Soonyoung berjengit kaget saat tangannya di hempas begitu saja oleh putri sulungnya. Daera menatap Yojoon dengan sebal, sedangkan bocah berumur 5 tahun itu membungkuk hormat dan memberikan salam.

"Jangan bersikap sok manis di depan appa ku, dan singkirkan mainan murahanmu ini." Daera merebut balok kayu yang di pegang sang ayah kemudian melemparkannya kearah deretan replika Tembok China yang sudah di bangun susah payah oleh Yojoon hingga berantakan.

"Yak! Kwon Daera!" Soonyoung langsung mengkit dari duduknya dan menatap sang anak dengan penuh amarah. Sikap si sulung memang sebelas duabelas dengan ibu kandungnya itu.

"Appa ingin membela anak itu? Appa, aku disini yang anak kandung appa, bukan dia!" Daera meninggikkan suaranya dan jari telunjuknya itu menunjuk Yojoon. Soonyoung langsung mencengkram tangan sang anak dengan kencang. Sikap Daera kali ini tak bisa di berikan toleransi lagi.

"Sopanlah sedikit kepada adikmu!"

"Siapa adikku? Adikku hanya Daejin, bukan dia appa!" Daera mulai menangis dan meraung-raung dengan ucapannya. Jihoon yang melihat bahu Yojoon bergetar takut langsung menghampiri sang anak dan memeluknya dengan erat. Apa Yojoon harus melihat ini lagi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri?

"Kau memang tidak bisa di atur, Kwon Daera!" Soonyoung berteriak cukup nyaring, membuat Daejin dan Yojoon menangis bersamaan. Jihoon menggendong Yojoon, kemudian menghampiri Daejin yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Ayo, ikut umma dulu sebentar." Daejin mengangguk saja, kemudian menggenggam tangan Jihoon dengan erat.

"Ahjumma!" Daera berteriak kearah Jihoon. Jihoon bisa merasakan bahwa badan Yojoon bergetar hebat. Panic mulai menguasai Jihoon, namun sebisa mungkin Jihoon mengontrol rasa paniknya itu.

"Ahjumma ingin membawa adikku kemana?!"

"Kwon Daera!" Soonyoung menguatkan cengkraman tangannya membuat Daera makin menangis meraung-raung.

"Appa, jangan bilang appa mau membela ahjumma itu dengan anaknya?!" Daera berteriak tepat di hadapan Soonyoung, dan hal itu membuat Soonyoung menggeram dalam.

"Appa memang berubah! Appa bukanlah appa yang kami kenal selama ini! Aku membenci appa yang seperti ini!" lagi-lagi Daera berteriak di hadapan Soonyoung.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kwon Daera!" Soonyoung berteriak dan melemparkan tatapan nyalang kepada sang anak dan hal itu membuat Daera berhenti berteriak. Bukannya berhenti menangis, ia malah semakin jadi menangis.

"Astaga, ini rumah apa neraka?" Jinsi berkata sinis sembari menuruni tangga. Soonyung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggeram rendah.

"Masuk ke kamarmu." Soonyung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan menyuruh sang anak untuk masuk ke kamar. Daera yang mendengar itu langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Soonyoung mengusak rambutnya kasar. Astaga, kenapa masalah terus saja bertubi-tubi datang? Apakah Tuhan tidak suka jika ia hidup tenang sedikit saja?

tbc

* * *

 _Halo~_

 _gim back bawain ff ini nih, masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya gak?_

 _Dan sebelumnya gim mau bilang sesuatu sama kalian, mungkin gim bakal lebih jarang update lagi, bukan hiatus tapi gim mau mempersembahkan suatu yang beda, wkwk_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih buat para readers-nim yang udah mau ngasih review buat ff ini._

 _Sampai disini, dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Bye~_


End file.
